Earth Republic Task Force
by CyberWolf SgtJay
Summary: [Anthro Story] In the year 2021, a mysterious force threatens the safety of the Earth as we know it. Four members of the famous PAW Patrol are chosen to serve in the newly formed Earth Republic Task Force, the force responisble for protecting the Earth from the mysterious enemy. Our four heroes may need help later on from their friends.
1. Date Night Leads to Proposals

It was a sunny day in the small town of Adventure Bay. The PAW Patrol members were all relaxing on the beach. Four of them were talking by themselves. A male Dalmatian with Lightning Bolt spots and red eyes, in just a black and purple Tech Expert speedo was sitting near a male German Shepherd with Amber eyes wearing just his Police speedo. A Black male Labrador was wearing black and green Pilot swim trunks and was sitting near a pink-eyed Cockapoo wearing her Pilot bikini.

"This is one beautiful day." said the male German Shepherd, whose name was Chase.

"I agree, Chase. Glad the Mayor decided to actually keep a watch on that purse chicken of hers" the Male Dalmatian chuckled, whose name was Scott.

"Yeah. Sometimes, I just don't know why Chickletta gets into trouble." said Chase.

"She doesn't know better" said Scott as he slid his paw towards Chase's

"Good point." said Chase as he did the same thing with his paw.

Their paws touched. "How long have we been dating? A year? Two?"

"Almost two, I think. To me, it almost seems like we just started." said Chase.

"Well you know the old saying, time flies when you're having fun" Scott chuckled.

"True. Those two years have gone by fast. Kind of like how fast you pound me." said Chase, letting out a snicker.

Scott chuckled. "Yea, true." Scott leaned towards Chase, looking at Chase.

Chase looked at Scott. "What's so funny?" asked Chase.

"You. And I've been curious about something. Why did you choose me over Marshall?" Scott asked

Chase thought for a moment. "Because of your, uh, lightning bolt spots?" said Chase.

Scott smiled "i think you know the answer to that question" Scott scooted over to Chase and let him play with his hair.

"Because of your scar?" asked Chase.

"Close but what else made you fall for the Dalmatian with the scar?" Scott asked

"Red eyes?" asked Chase.

"No, it was my personality. I had a more well serious personality then Marshall" said Scott as he nuzzled Chase's chest.

"Oh, right. Thanks for the reminder." said Chase as he nuzzled and kissed Scott's head.

Scott smiled and kissed Chase deeply and passionately.

Chase kissed back. "Oh, Scott. I love you." said Chase.

"Later tonight, you and me. Dinner at Mr. Porter's and hot tubbing in our room?" Scott asked, holding Chase's paw.

"It's a date, my romantic Dally." Chase said as he held Scott's paw.

Scott smiled happily as he resumed kissing Chase

The female Cockapoo sighed dreamily watching the two males kissing

"Those two just can't get enough of each other, can they?" asked the Black Labrador, whose name was Tom.

The female Cockapoo, whose name was Skye, chuckled "Nope. Can you believe it's been two years since those two started dating? I honestly thought Chase would have gone for Marshall."

"Two years? Already?" asked Tom.

"Yep, which is about the same time as us, babe." Skye said as she slid her paw to Tom's.

Tom chuckled. "And I thought your supersonic jets were fast." Tom said as he took Skye's paw.

Skye giggled "yes they are fast, but not as fast as time, Tom. Where shall we go to celebrate our anniversary?"

Tom thought about it for a moment. "Hmmm. I'm not sure. I'm thinking about it." Tom said.

"Perhaps dinner and a movie?" Skye asked Tom moving closer.

"Dinner and a movie, hmmm? I could never say no to you." Tom said as he smiled.

Skye giggled as she kissed Tom.

Scott broke the kiss as he needed to catch his breath

"Oops, sorry. Did I kiss you for too long?" asked Chase.

"Nah." Scott chuckled as he leaned on Chase's chest.

Chase smiled as he kept Scott close and gave him an ear scratch.

Scott's tail wagged. He loved it when his mate gave him an ear scratch.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" asked Chase.

"Of course I do babe." said Scott happily as he murred

Skye kissed Tom passionately

Chase smiled.

Tom kissed back. "Oh, Skye. Your kisses are so good." moaned Tom as he broke the kiss for air.

The day passed and it became dark at around 6:30 pm. The two couples said goodbye to their friends and went on their dates. Scott was wearing his tech expert uniform and Skye in her Pilot's uniform as well.

"This is so perfect, babe. Dinner under the stars with the sexiest Dalmatian I've ever seen? I don't think anything can top that." said Chase.

Chase was in his police uniform.

"Well we're here babe." Scott said while holding something behind his back.

"You're so good to me." said Chase.

"I know" Scott said as he led Chase to their table.

Chase chuckled as he sat down.

Scott didn't sit down right away.

"Something wrong with your knees?" asked Chase.

Scott shook his head as he went on one knee.

Chase gasped. 'Is he...?' Chase thought.

Scott took one of Chase's paws. "Chase for the longest time i loved you. I joined the team five years ago and then I met you. These last two years were the best but I want to be more than boyfriends." Scott said

"Is this really happening?" asked Chase as tears of joy formed.

Scott nodded as he brought out a ring box "Chase, will you marry me?" Scott asked as he opened the box revealing a diamond ring.

Chase let his tears loose. "YES!" Chase said excitedly.

Scott got up and slipped the ring onto his left ring finger and kissed Chase passionately

Chase kissed back. "Okay. I take that back. Nothing can top THIS!" Chase said as he looked at the ring.

"Yep" Scott said sitting across from Chase.

"Thank you." Chase said

Mr. Porter came over with their favorite dinner. "Enjoy guys and congrats on the engagement" he smiled.

"Thank you." said Chase as he sniffed his food happily.

There was also candles lit too. "Anything for my sexy Sheppie" Scott said happily

Skye was just walking in with Tom

Tom smiled. "Happy anniversary, sweetie pie." said Tom.

Skye gasped upon seeing the ring on Chase's left paw

"What?" asked Tom.

Skye pointed to Chase's left paw.

"Sweet!" said Tom.

"Oh hey guys!" Scott said smiling

"Want to join us?" asked Chase.

"If Tom wants to." said Skye.

"Fine with me." said Tom.

Skye sits next to Chase.

Tom sat next to Scott.

"So what you are two doing?" asked Scott "when are you popping the question Tommy?" Scott whispered

"When the time is right." Tom whispered.

Scott giggled "Alright then Tommy"

"Actually..." said Tom as he got up and went over to Skye.

Skye looked at Tom

Tom then took held one of Skye's paws as he got down on one knee.

Skye gasped in happiness

"Skye, when I first joined the team, I was an inexperienced pilot. But when I met you, YOU were the one who made flying possible for me so I could do my job. If it weren't for you, I would not be the pilot I am today. And I want to be with you always." said Tom.

Skye smiled with tears of joy forming.

Tom then pulled out a ring box.

Skye gasped 'is he?'

"Skye, will you marry me?" asked Tom as he opened the box, revealing a diamond ring with a pink gem on it.

Chase's ring had a blue gem in it.

Skye nodded and tackled Tom "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Tom chuckled as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

Skye got off and helped Tom up.

Tom smiled as he kissed Skye.

"Aw. So cute." said Chase.

"But not cute as you" Scott whispered against Chase's neck.

"Hey!" said Chase as he laughed.

Scott chuckled "What?"

"Your breath. It tickles my neck." said Chase, giggling.

Scott chuckled "Yay! Hot tub after dinner hun?"

"You bet. And, save that neck kissing for the hot tub, huh?" said Chase.

Scott pouted playfully "awwwww okay"

"Don't worry. We'll have all the fun you want later on." said Chase.

Scott's ears perked up "YAY!" He tackled Chase.

Chase laughed. "Okay, okay!"

Scott tickled Chase giggling

Chase giggled too. "Aw, no fair!"

Scott giggled.  
Skye giggled "Awww isn't that cute?"

"Oh, am I not cute enough?" Tom asked while smirking playfully.

"You are. But you gotta admit watching one male tackling another is arousing" Skye giggled.

"Oh really?" asked Tom.

"Yes" Skye giggled pointing at Tom's bulge.

"You are so mine after we get home from the movie." said Tom.

"Just make sure you have a condom" Skye giggled.  
Scott got off and paid for the dinner. "Have fun you two. I got a sexy shep to attend to" Scott giggled

"There's a box under the pillow." said Tom.

Chase giggled.

"Okay!" Skye said as she started to eat  
Scott drove Chase back to the Lookout

Chase smiled as he and Scott went back to the Lookout. 'Best night ever.' Chase thought.

"it's about to get better" Scott chuckled as he led Chase to their room.

"Can't wait, babe!" said Chase.

Scott locked the door and stripped down to his speedo

Chase whistled. "Oooh, babe! You're so sexy in that speedo."

"You look sexier in yours though" Scott giggled

"Oh, really?" asked Chase as he stripped down to his speedo as well.

"Yep! Still as sexy as ever babe" Scott said as he got in the hot tub.

Chase chuckled as he got in the tub. "I know."

Scott already had a bulge forming in his speedo. as he kissed Chase bringing him closer

Chase kissed back as he felt the bulge.

Scott kissed more moaning as he slipped his speedo off and his 9" Dalmatian cock popped out

"Oh my." said Chase as he reached down and touched Scott's cock.

Scott moaned as Chase touched his cock.

"Someone likes that, huh?" asked Chase as he played with Scott's cock.

Scott nodded "Where's yours hmm?"

Chase took off his speedo, revealing his 9" German Shepherd cock. "Little Chase is right here." said Chase.

Scott giggled "Guess he wanted to come out and play" Scott rubs their cocks together as he kissed Chase

Chase kissed back and moaned. "Mm-hm."

Scott then got an idea and places his cock near Chase;s mouth.

"Does Little Scott want some hot love?" asked Chase.

"Oh yes as long as big Scott can give hot love to Little Chase" He giggles

"Of course." said Chase as he licked Scott's cock.

Scott went straight to sucking Chase's cock

Chase moaned and decided to do the same.

Scott moaned as he sucked Chase hard and fast like how he pounds Chase

"Mmmmmm!" Chase moaned as he kept sucking.

Scott deepthroats Chase once he feels him throbs

"It's coming, babe! And feed me!" said Chase as he deepthroated Scott's cock.

Scott howled as he came hard into Chase's mouth

Chase howled as he came hard in Scott's mouth and gulped down Scott's cum.

Scott then surprised Chase and flipped him to his stomach

Chase chuckled. "Yes, yes. You can have your fun with my butt."

Scott smiled "Oh yes I will" said Scott as he slowly pushed into Chase's butt"

Chase moaned. "Oh, babe. Sooooo big! Chase likes!"

Scott chuckled as he pushed in deeper

Chase moaned louder. "Oh, I love this! Pound me HARD! I want it! I want it very badly!" Chase said, not realizing he forgot to say the magic word.

Scott doesn't go harder until he hears the word 'please'.

"Oh. I forgot. Please!" Chase said.

"there we go" Scott said as he pounds Chase his hardest and fastest

"Oh! Oh! OH! YES, BABE! YES!" Chase moaned loudly.

Scott keeps going

Chase moaned louder as Scott pounded him.

Scott knotted Chase and came hard into Chase

Chase howled in happiness.

"Oh, babe. That was so good. And you went at the speed I like." Chase said as he was catching his breath.

Scott was panting hard from the pounding "Yea it was"

Chase smiled. "I love you so much."

Scott smiled and murred kissing Chase "I love you too babe"

Chase kissed back.

Scott yawned

"Want to cuddle with me?" asked Chase.

Scott nodded as he held Chase getting out of the tub.

Chase fell asleep on Scott's shoulder as he carried him.

Scott laid down on the bed with Chase on his chest and fell asleep.

Chase fell asleep happily in Scott's arms.

 **A.N: Hey hey all. CyberWolf here bringing you another story. Another collab story but this time with only one author, thus far. That's right, TomCat549 has returned lol. Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter to Earth Republic Task Force. Once again, a story based off a roleplay. CyberWolf is out.**


	2. The Reason for Rocky's Fear is Revealed

The next day, Scott was on top of the hill that was next to the Lookout and was watching the sunrise, like he did when he was a pup. Of course that was before he left Los Angeles after a particularly bad night coming home from High School.

Chase saw Scott and decided to go join him.

Scott nuzzled Chase happily "Hey hun."

Chase nuzzled back. "Hi. Watching the sunrise, huh?" asked Chase.

"Yep just like back when i was a younger pup then I am now." Scott said sighing

"What's wrong? I think watching the sunrise is lovely." said Chase.

"It is. Just reminds me of my puphood." Scott said "and of the day I had to leave LA because of the fight that broke out between me and my parents" Scott said

Chase gasped softly. "Oh my."

"it's how i got the scar over my left eye." Now that Scott said it, Chase could see that his left eye was colorless.

"Oh, wow. There's also no color in your left eye." said Chase.

"Means I'm blind in that eye" Scott said

"My, my. You are so brave and tough." Chase said as he gently touched the scar.

Scott moaned as Chase touched the scar "It's a reminder of my parent's rejection." said Scott

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Chase.

"thanks babe. I was rejected for being gay" Scott said

"Not the case here." said Chase as he held Scott's paw.

"True. I known only love and friendship and acceptance here" said Scott as he smiled

"The power of love and friendship heals all." said Chase as he kissed Scott's lips sweetly.

Scott smiled as he kissed Chase back

"I love you, my future husband." said Chase.

"and I love you my future husband" said Scott as he held Chase's paw.

Chase smiled and held Scott's paw as the two males shared a sweet kiss with the sunrise background. "Kissing while the sun rises? So perfect." said Chase.

Scott chuckles "Yep, I'm frankly surprised that Tom and Skye didn't have sex last night"

"So am I. I wonder why." said Chase.

Scott chuckled "probably stayed out too late or something."

"Yeah, probably." said Chase.

"Ahh i knew that Skye was perfect for Tom." Scott said

"How could you tell? Because they're both pilots?" asked Chase.

"Yep. Plus, i think Skye has a thing for Black Labs" the Dalmatian chuckled.

"She certainly picked a winner." the German Shepherd giggled.

"Hell yea she did. Just like i picked a winner" Scott said happily wagging his tail back and forth.

Chase chuckled. "I know you did. Want to go see what our friends are up to?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Probably having sex"

"Okay, on that note, how about you and I go get some food in our bellies?" asked Chase.

"I agree" said Scott as he got up holding Chase's paw.

"After you." said Chase as he got up.

Scott led the way to the kitchen.

Chase followed.

Scott smiled as he heard the sound of Tom pushing Skye up against the wall.

Tom chuckled. "Boy, I'm in a hot mood this morning, Skye."

"Yes that you are" Skye chuckled

"Sorry for falling asleep last night. Guess I was just too tired." said Tom as he kissed the Cockapoo.

Skye chuckled "Oh it's fine."

"How about I make it up to you before breakfast?" Tom offered.

Skye nodded "yes go right ahead."

Tom then took off his shirt. "No problem, my future wife."

"Yes make love to me. But it is up to you if you want pups or not." said Skye

"Slow down there, missy. I just want some action." said Tom as he went to dig into his drawer for his box of condoms.

Skye giggled

"Ah, here it is." said Tom as he pulled out the box and took out a condom.

Skye stripped sexually for Tom.

Tom whistled. "My, my, my, Skye."

Skye giggled

"Want to have some fun with my body?" asked Tom as he sat on the bed.

"Yes of course" Skye said as she slowly kissed up and down Tom's body

Tom moaned as he sat the naked Cockapoo on his lap. "It's all yours, then."

She happily licked his body sexually

Tom moaned as he lied on the bed. "Oh my, that feels so good!"

Skye smirked as she noticed the bulge.

"I see someone wants to meet Little Tom." said Tom as he moved his paws down to his underwear.

"Yep." Skye giggled

Tom then removed his underwear, revealing his 8" cock while smirking. "Here he is."

"Hello little Tom" Skye giggling

Tom chuckled as he jokingly rolled his eyes.

Skye then surprised Tom by sucking and deepthroating his cock.

Tom moaned loudly. "Oh, yes babe! Yes!"

Scott chuckled "TOLD you they were having sex"

Skye kept sucking

"Not surprised. Those two just can't get enough of each other." said Chase.

Tom moaned louder as Skye pleasured him.

"Just like us" Scott chuckled

Skye kept sucking

"Good point. Which reminds me..." Chase said.

"It's coming!" Tom moaned.

"Feed me" Skye said

"Oh I think somepup wants to have fun" Scott chuckled

Tom howled with delight as he released his fun into Skye's mouth.

"Yep. Race ya!" Chase said as he took off running towards the bed, giggling.

Skye gulped it down.

Scott tackled Chase onto the bed

lied back. "Wow. That felt so good."

Chase giggled. "Hey!"

Skye nodded "Yep it did"

"you know you like it when I do that" Scott chuckled.

"Well, should we get our breakfast or would you like to cuddle naked with me for a little bit?" asked Tom.

"I know. I always like to tease you." said Chase.

Skye cuddled Tom not letting go of him.

"That you do knowing that you get pounded every time" Scott chuckled

Tom happily cuddled Skye and kissed her lips sweetly. "I love you, Skye." said Tom.

"Yep." said Chase as he stripped naked.

Scott did the same "Turn around and show me that sexy butt"

Skye smiled "I love you too, Tommy"

"Yes sir, sexy Scott sir!" said Chase as he did what he was told.

"You tamed the sex beast tonight." Tom said before letting out a chuckle.

"Yep" Skye chuckled as she laid on his chest.

Scott smiled as he pushed his hard cock into Chase.

Tom kept Skye's head close to his chest so she could hear his soothing heartbeat.

Chase moaned. "Pound me like you mean it, babe."

Skye slowly fell into a trance listening to his heartbeat.

"Oh I will, hun" Scott chuckled as he pounded Chase's butt without mercy

Tom smiled as he gently petted Skye's head.

Chase moaned loudly. "OH, YES! I LOVE THIS FEELING!"

Skye chuckled. "Guess they are going at it again."

Scott moaned louder as he went harder.

"Of course they are." Tom chuckled.

Chase moaned louder too.

"Oooooooh yes I love this butt! Nice. And. Tight" Scott said as he thrusted

"Can't seem to get enough of each other can they?" Skye asked

"Just your type, my love!" Chase said.

"Like us. You're like candy. Just can't get enough." Tom said as he kissed Skye's head.

Skye giggled. "True. But i know what my favorite candy is" she placed a paw on Tom's cock

"yep. Fuck! I'm close!" Scott said as his cock throbs.

Tom chuckled. "And I take it that you enjoyed it?"

"Do it!" Chase said.

Scott pushed his knot into Chase's butt and howled as he came hard into it.

"Don't i always?" Skye smirked

Chase moaned in pleasure.

"True." Tom said.

Skye yawned as she nuzzles her head up against Tom's naked body.

Scott cuddles Chase as he spoons him.

Tom gave Skye an ear scratch and smiled as Skye nuzzled him. "What a good girl you are."

Chase smiled. "Thank you. That felt so good. As always."

"Aaaaaaaand your butt is red as always" Scott chuckled.

Skye fell asleep on his chest after smiling.

"Means you did a perfect job." Chase smiled.

Tom fell asleep too. "Don't forget about breakfast, my angel."

Scott murred "Yep" He stayed in Chase.

Skye woke up "Ooooh yea."

Chase smiled as he yawned.

Tom chuckled as he got out of bed and put his clothes on.

Skye does the same as she goes to the kitchen

Scott yawned too

Tom followed.

"Unless an emergency comes up, I don't really have anywhere to go today." said Chase.

"yea true" Scott chuckled as he fell asleep still inside Chase

"I'm hungry" Skye whined

Chase fell asleep too.

"What would you like, m'lady?" Tom asked.

"Waffles!" Skye giggled

Tom put two waffles in the toaster and then pressed the button down.

Skye wagged her tail happily

Marshall came walking in with a wrapped up paw.

Tom turned around. "Hey Marshall. What happened to your paw?

"Last mission with that huge fire...it accidentally got burned." Marshall said.

"Ouch. What can I do for ya?" Tom asked.

"Some burn ointment would be helpful." Marshall said

Tom got some burn ointment. "This may sting a little." Tom said as he unwrapped Marshall's paw and put on the ointment.

Marshall moaned in pain and then sighed in relief as the ointment was put on his burnt paw. "Unfortunately, I'm off duty for a couple weeks."

"I see. Well, you certainly wouldn't want to injure your paw further, now would you?" Tom asked.

"Nope. Would be a bad thing. I'm sure you guys can manage without me for two weeks." Marshall said

"Not a problem. Skye, are our waffles ready yet?" asked Tom as he wrapped Marshall's paw in a clean bandage.

"Yes hun they are" Skye giggled as she pulled them out of the toaster

"Want to join us, Marshall?" asked Tom as he went to get his breakfast.

"Sure why not? Looks like Scott and Chase already ate" Marshall said joining them.

"Yeah. Did you ever find out what caused the fire?" Tom asked as he sat down and started eating.

"Loose outlet in the apartment complex." Marshall said

"Oh my. No one else was hurt?" Tom asked.

Marshall shook his head no

"That's good." Tom said

Yep" Marshall said

"So, uh, what else is new?" Tom asked as he continued eating.

"Uh well see I was hanging out with Rocky the other day" Marshall blushed at the thought of the Mixed breed

"Oh?" Tom said.

"Yea he's so cu-" Marshall covered his mouth

At that moment, Rocky came walking into the dining room. "There you are. I wondered where you walked off to." Rocky said.

"Oh h-hey Roc" Marshall said.

"Hey Marsh..." Rocky said before sniffing the air.

"uhh i just remembered I need to uh go check on my firetruck" Marshall said before leaving to hide his blush.

"What's with him, Skye?" asked Rocky.

"I dunno but he did seem nervous around you, in a good way" Skye said.

"He...He likes me?" Rocky asked as a big smile appeared.

"It does seem that way" Skye smiled

"Yay!" Rocky said.

"Go get him tiger" Skye chuckled

"Green means go!" Rocky said as he ran out the door to find Marshall.

Tom chuckled.

Marshall was washing his truck

Rocky came walking up to Marshall. "Hey, Marshie."

"Oh hey Roc." Marshall said.

"Skye told me that you like me." Rocky said.

"Well she's right" Marshall said before accidentally trippimg onto Rocky and kissed him.

Rocky chuckled and kissed the Dalmatian back.

"hehe. I'm good." Marshall said "but I'm better in bed" He smirked.

Rocky smirked too. "Show me. I dare you."

Marshall whispered in Rocky's ear "Challenge accepted."

"You did finish washing your firetruck, right?" Rocky asked

"Yea...almost" Marshall chuckled nervously

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Marshall..."

"Okay. I didn't" Marshall said

"I'll be in our room. At least I won't get wet." Rocky said.

"Alright babe" Marshall said.

Rocky then went into his room and posed sexually for the mirror. "He is so not going to be able to resist my hot body."

Marshall sighed as he inshed washing his truck. He wants to help Rocky with his fear of water but didn't know how.

Rocky lied on his bed, thinking about Marshall, and not knowing Marshall wanted to help him get over his fear. "What could that sexy Dalmatian be up to?" Rocky thought.

Marshall walked into their room having put his gear away "Hey babe, I'm going in the shower."

"Okay." Rocky said.

"Actually, I want to to help you Rocky" Marshall said.

"Oh?" Rocky said

"With helping you get over your fear of water" Marshall said as he sat down next to Rocky.

Rocky stuttered. "W...W...W...Water?!"

"I understand if you don't want to hun" Marshall said getting up

Rocky sat on the bed, frozen in fear.

Marshall sighed and closed the bathroom door and slammed his fist on the wall in his own anger.

Rocky let some tears loose and a few sniffles.

Marshall took a shower feeling quite bad that he couldn't help Rocky

Rocky whimpered and cried as he took a nap. "No, don't! Stop! Please!"

Marshall came out and shook Rocky awake

Rocky woke up screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Babe it's me" Marshall said

"I was bullied." Rocky said as his body shook with fear.

Marshall hugged him

"They...pelted me with water balloons, and then...they tried to...drown me." Rocky said as he cried into Marshall's chest.

"Shh it's okay Rocky." Marshall said

"What do I do?" cried Rocky.

"How can I help Rocky?" Marshall asked.

"Get rid of my fears! But I'm still scared." Rocky said.

"Well how can I help get rid of your fears?" Marshall asked

"I...don't know." Rocky said as he looked up at Marshall with tear-stained cheeks.

* * *

 **A.N: Hey hey pups. CyberWolf in the house! lol. Anyways, please read and review this chapter. Thanks go to TomCat549 for writing this with me. Will Marshall be able to help Rocky get over his fear of water? Well only way to find out is to read. Cyber is out.**


	3. New Pup, Hot Love, and Urges

Marshall slowly went to Rocky and hugged him comfortingly. "We'll figure it out babe"

Rocky cried into Marshall's chest. "I hope so."

Marshall lovingly strokes Rocky's back "We will. We will Rocks" Marshall smiled

Rocky just stayed right where he was. All he wanted right now was Marshall warm and comforting love. "Hold me, babe."

Marshall gladly held Rocky close in a warm and comforting hug.

Rocky listened to Marshall's soothing heartbeat and progressively broke out a smile.

"There we go babe. I like it when he smiles." Marshall said as he saw Rocky smile

"Your heartbeat and your sexy chest make me feel so good. It's so...soothing." Rocky said.

"Glad it is Rocks." Marshall said happily as he held Rocky close.

Rocky stayed with Marshall for as long as he wanted.

He also tried to keep his fear of water out of his mind as he kept hugging Marshall.

Marshall didn't want to let go of Rocky as he hugged him

"I love you, Marshall. You're so good to me." Rocky said as he kissed Marshall's lips sweetly.

Marshall kissed Rocky back passionately slowly stripping off his shirt

Rocky chuckled as he kept kissing and played with Marshall's pants and sneakily unbuttoned them before doing the same to his own.

Marshall chuckled as he slid his pants off revealing his firefighter speedo underneath.

"I should've known you were wearing your firefighter speedo for me." Rocky said as he slipped his shirt off and tossed it to the side.

"Babe, I only wear speedos. You know this" Marshall giggled as he undid Rocky's pants.

Rocky chuckled as he pulled his pants down and revealed his green recycling speedo.

"Looks like I'm not the only one in a speedo today" Marshall chuckled as he gently pushed Rocky onto the bed resuming the kiss and occasionally grinding his crotch against Rocky's

Rocky kept kissing Marshall passionately and moaned a few times during the kissing. "Oh, Marshall. I love it when you're on top of me."

Marshall chuckled "And I love being on top of you my sweet mix"

Rocky blushed and moaned in pleasure. "Pleasure me, hot Dally. Drive me wild with your lips and tongue."

Marshall chuckled as he slowly licked Rocky's neck

Rocky moaned. "Oh, yeah. That's the spot."

Marshall only kept going starting to bulge.

Rocky felt himself bulge too as Marshall licked him. The feeling of Marshall's tongue on his favorite spots on his body was heavenly for Rocky.

Marshall then slowly made his way down to Rocky's crotch area

Rocky moaned like never before. "Oh! Yes Marshall, YES!"

Marshall smiled as he slowly started slipping Rocky's speedo off.

"Can we 69? Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Rocky begged like a little kid wanting to get a new toy.

Marshall nodded happily

"Yay!" Rocky said as he clapped his paws happily.

Marshall chuckled as he placed both of Rocky's paws on his speedo

Rocky then slowly pulled down Marshall's speedo.

Marshall's cock popped up when his speedo was pulled down.

Rocky licked his lips and gasped excitedly at the sight of Marshall's cock.

"Mmmmm! My, my, Marshall. You are big." Rocky said.

Marshall giggled as he positioned his cock near Rocky's mouth

Rocky took Marshall's cock and slowly licked it. "Mmmmm! Rocky likey!" Rocky said before letting out a giggle.

Marshall moaned as he sucked Rocky

Rocky sucked too and moaned loudly.

Marshall kept moaning as he sucked harder

Rocky did the same

"I'm close babe!" Marshall said

"So am I! Together!" Rocky said.

Marshall howled as he came hard into Rocky's mouth.

Rocky did the same as he gulped down Marshall's cum.

Marshall yawned on Rocky's cock.

"Aw, did I make someone too sleepy to help me with my fear?" Rocky asked as he lied back, relaxed.

Marshall nodded "yes babe."

"Okay. Will you cuddle with me? Please? I'll let you listen to my heartbeat..." Rocky asked.

Marshall nodded and cuddles Rocky placing his head on Rocky's chest.

Rocky smiled and petted Marshall's head lovingly as his heart was beating like a drum.

Marshall fell asleep cutely on his chest

Rocky gently kissed Marshall's head. "I love you, Marshall." Rocky then fell asleep holding Marshall cutely.

A blue and white female Husky was walking around Adventure Bay and came across the Lookout.

Everest was looking through the periscope when she saw the Husky. "Hello. Who do we have coming up here?"

Her name was Elsa. She specialized in tracking information.

"Hey, Ryder?" Everest said, calling her leader over.

"What's up Everest?" Ryder asked

"We've got a visitor." Everest said, handing over the periscope to Ryder.

Ryder smiled "She's probably looking for a job."

"Let's go greet her then!" Everest said as she ran to the elevator, eager to meet Elsa.

Ryder chuckled as he followed Everest.

Elsa was looking around

Everest was getting antsy. "Come on, come on. Go down! Go down! Go down!"

Zuma was playing in the yard when he saw the Husky. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Elsa by the way." Elsa said holding out her paw.

Ryder chuckled again as he petted Everest

"Zuma." said the chocolate Lab as he shook paws with Elsa. "What can I do fow you?"

Everest blushed and calmed down. "Sorry."

"Well, i was walking around the town when I thought I drop by. I actually am in need of a job" Elsa said

Ryder smiled "It's alright"

"Well, if you follow me, I'll take you to my boss, Wyder. He's the one to talk to about getting a job hewe." said Zuma.

Elsa smiled "Show me the way then"

"Wight this way. And just so you know, I have speech impediment. I have twouble pronouncing my 'r's correctly." said Zuma as he led Elsa into the Lookout.

Elsa smiled as she followed Zuma and her jaw dropped at seeing the gorgeous Husky next to Ryder. She was a lesbian.

Everest took one look at Elsa and she had a huge smile crawl onto her face.

Zuma snickered.

Ryder looked at the two Huskies abd handed Elsa a pup tag.

Elsa smiled. It was just like the symbol of her company before it went under.

"Hi. I'm Everest. Snow and Mountain Pup for the PAW Patrol." Everest said.

"And guess who's the new Tracking information pup?" Elsa said giggling as Ryder left the two Huskies alone.

"Nice to meet you." Everest said, extending out her paw.

"I think someone loves the new pup, Wyder." Zuma giggled, not realizing he was still watching the two Huskies.

Ryder shooed Zuma away so they girls can have privacy.

"Elsa" Elsa said as she grabbed Everest's paw and instead of shaking it, she pulled Everest closer to her.

"Aw man! I nevew get to see the good stuff!" said Zuma as he went back outside.

Everest chuckled. "My, my, Elsa. You like fun, don't you?"

"If by fun, you mean some sweet lesbian love, then yes" Elsa said

"Well, I know the perfect place for that." Everest whispered in Elsa's ear sexually.

Elsa giggled "Your room?"

Everest giggled. "You catch on quick, sexy girl." Everest then led Elsa to her room.

Elsa chuckled as she locked the door behind her and pinned Everest to the wall, kissing her "be my girlfriend?"

Everest wrapped her arms around Elsa while kissing her. "Yes...babe."

Elsa giggled as she kept kissing Everest slowly undoing the buttons on her own shirt.

Everest smirked as she reached for Elsa's pants while she kept kissing her.

"Undo them. You know you want to see my panties babe." Elsa said.

Everest giggled as she undid Elsa's pants before unbuttoning her own shirt as well.

Elsa kicked off her pants and took off her shirt and undid Everest's pants.

Everest then took off her pants and tossed them to the side along with her shirt. "I like what I see here. So hot."

Elsa chuckled as she kept kissing Everest. Her Tracking lingerie was showing now.

"Nice lingerie. Everest likes." Everest said as she kept kissing while keeping her arms wrapped around her.

"Yours is sexy too babe." Elsa said as she put Everest's paws on her back clasp to her bra.

"Why, thank you, sexy Husky." Everest said as she unclasped Elsa's bra.

Elsa giggled as she unclasped Everest's bra and let hers fall.

Everest let out a sexual growl as she licked Elsa's neck.

Elsa moaned as she took off Everest's bra.

"Like what you see here?" Everest asked as she rubbed her breasts against Elsa's.

Elsa moaned as she happily nodded and went down to Everest's breasts and took one of them and began sucking on the nipple

Everest took Elsa to the bed as she sucked and lied her down before getting on top of her. "There you go. Good girl."

Elsa giggled as she kept sucking "are you uh milking?"

Everest blushed as she began milking. "Oh yeah. This just feels so good."

Elsa murred happily as she tasted the breastmilk and eagerly sucked on the nipple like a little puppy.

"Who's a good girl, huh? Who's a good girl?" Everest asked as she gave Elsa an ear scratch while feeding her.

Elsa wagged her fluffy Husky tail happily as she drank the breastmilk

Everest smiled as she kept milking and feeding.

Elsa stopped a little while later smiling big as she removed her panties.

"Oh, you want to feed ME now, hmmm?" Everest asked as she took off her panties too.

"Not yet babe. I want to do what guys do when they frot. Rubbing their cocks on each other." Elsa said as she started rubbing her pussy against Everest's.

Everest smirked and rubbed her pussy against Elsa's. "Oh, you are a naughty Husky."

Elsa smirked "Yes i know i am" she moaned as she kept rubbing her now wet pussy against Everest's.

Everest moaned in pleasure. "Oh, Elsa! I love this!"

"So how long have you been a lesbian?" Elsa asked Everest.

"Since I was 16." Everest said.

Elsa smiled as she then realized something "'I've been one since like 13 or something"

"Oh?" said Everest.

Elsa nodded feeling close to her orgasm as she kept rubbing.

Everest was close too.

Scott was having a dream where he was a cuntboy instead of a male.

Elsa kept rubbing

 _ **(Quick Author's note: A cuntboy is a male who has a vagina instead of a cock)**_

Chase was asleep next to him.

"Oh, babe! I'm close!" Everest moaned as she kept rubbing.

Elsa rubbed faster "me too babe"

Scott started whimpering "No babe please! Don't leave me!"

"Together!" Everest howled as she came on Elsa's pussy.

Chase woke up and shook Scott. "Babe?"

Scott woke up and hugged Chase "i had a nightmare babe"

Elsa came on Everest's pussy too.

"Shhhh. It's okay, babe. It's over. I'm right here." Chase said as he comforted Scott.

"Oh, Elsa. That felt amazing." Everest said as she licked up some of Elsa's cum.

Scott smiled but little did he know that part of his dream was about to become a reality.

Elsa kissed Everest passionately

Chase stayed where he was.

Everest moaned into the kiss. "I'm so glad I'm not in the Arctic anymore." Everest said.

Slowly, Scott's sheath disappeared and in between his legs popped out a pussy.

Elsa smiled.

Chase didn't notice at first.

"I was rejected." said Everest.

"Really?" Elsa asked

Scott did and quickly covered it with his tail freaking out internally

Everest nodded. "By my parents."

Chase then noticed how Scott was acting. "You okay?"

"Oh no. My dream! It's becoming a reality." Scott was still freaking out

"i know what that feels like." Elsa said

"Relax, babe. I'm here." Chase said.

"But when I told them I was a lesbian, they did terrible things to me." Everest said as a few tears formed in her eyes.

Elsa comforts her "Shh tell me please babe"

Scott slowly calmed down "You're not going to leave?"

"Promise that you won't tell anyone about this and that it stays between you and me?" asked Everest.

"Now what kind of husband would I be if I did that?" Chase asked.

Scott smiled and slowly uncovered his crotch area.

Elsa nodded "Of course babe"

Chase smiled too. "May I touch it?"

"They tortured me in the most horrible ways I could imagine." Everest said as she cried a bit.

Elsa comforts her "Aww baby"

Scott nodded and spread his legs

"I was beaten, slapped, smacked, and yelled at. They even attempted to...kill me." Everest cried while holding onto Elsa, not letting go.

Chase moved down and played with Scott's pussy.

Elsa held Everest close "Shh let's not talk about that anymore.

Scott moaned

Everest nodded. "Sorry if I scared you, but I had to tell you."

Chase licked Scott's pussy too.

"Oh fuck lick your cuntboy husband." Scott said

Elsa kissed her passionately

"Oooh! I have a husband that talks dirty to me. Chase likes." Chase said as he kept licking.

Everest kissed back. "Elsa, for being such a naughty and sexy girl, I have a reward for you."

Elsa looks at Everest "Oh?"

Scott realized something "is this my true body? When I was born, I was born with a pussy instead of a cock."

"You get to lick me wherever you want." Everest said.

Chase stopped for a moment. "Oh?"

"Yea. I guess when I had that nightmare, it revealed my true body." Scott said

Elsa happily licked Everest's pussy.

"I love you for who you are." Chase said as he crawled up and licked Scott's belly.

Everest moaned loudly in pleasure.

"So you don't mind that your husband is a...a..." Scott gulped "cuntboy?"

"Not at all." Chase said.

Scott kissed Chase somehow turning him into a cuntboy, but it was temporary unlike Scott.

Chase noticed. "Making me be like you, hmm?"

"Yea. It's not permanent though." I said happily

Chase smiled. He also smirked. "Are you trying to prevent me from pounding your butt?" Chase asked.

"Perhaps." Scott giggled.

"Well, when my cock comes back, I'm going to pound you good." Chase said before letting out an evil chuckle.

"Hehe." Scott chuckled

Chase got back on top of Scott and licked his neck for fun.

Scott moaned as Chase did and rubbed their pussies together

Chase moaned as he kept kissing and licking Scott's neck while rubbing his pussy against Scott's.

Scott moaned happily as he kept rubbing

Chase did the same.

"I'm close babe!" Scott yelled

"Me too! Together!" Chase yelled.

Scott came hard onto Chase's pussy

Chase did the same. "Sorry if I made a mess."

"It's okay babe" Scott giggled.

"Scott, I can't hold back my urge any longer. I want to mark you and claim you as mine." Chase said as he grinded his teeth against Scott's neck and also breathed on it, sending chills down the Dalmatian's spine.

"Do it Chase" Scott said as he exposed his neck.

Without saying another word, Chase gently bit down on his husband's neck.

Scott moaned as Chase marked him.

Chase then released his grip and flipped them over so that Scott was on top.

Scott smiled and marked Chase as his own.

"Thank you." Chase said.

"No problem" Scott said happily as he started rubbing his cunt against Chase's again

Chase moaned as he copied Scott.

Scott slowly fell asleep on top of Chase occasionally rubbing

Chase eventually fell asleep too, while holding Scott in his arms.

Elsa cuddles Everest before falling asleep.

Everest did the same.

* * *

 **A.N: and there you guys have it Chapter 3. Hoped you guys enjoyed. CyberWolf is out**


	4. The Enemy Rises

-Somewhere on the Planet Mars, Dark Matter Base-

"Captain Zor! Front and center!" The leader, Nim Shondu, called for his most trusted captain.

"Captain Zor, reporting sir!" Zor said

"is the virus ready?" Nim asked

"Yes sir. But, what kind of virus is this?" Zor asked as he handed Nim the vile.

"One that will eradicate those pesky humans" Nim asked "It's a deadly virus to humans." Nim, of course being the arrogant bastard he is, never knew that the Earth was inhabited by Anthromorphic animals now.

"I asked some of our scientists in the lab to make more viles in case a test is to be done. And to be prepared to unleash it when the time comes." Zor said.

"excellent. The humans won't know what hit them" Nim chuckled

"I'm also in the process of creating needles in case any humans escape. We'll grab them and then inject them." Zor said with an evil smirk.

"Good idea!. I knew I made you the Captain for a reason" Nim said

"So when am I going to see how it works?" Zor asked.

"Today, but we need a human to test it on" Nim said

"Hmmmm..." Zor said as he thought.

"Where can we find a human?" Zim asked

"How about we go to our next-door planet, Earth?" Zor asked.

"Agreed, Let's go to Earth and find us a human" Nim chuckled evilly.

"Fly there or teleport?" Zor asked

"We fly there." Zim said

"Alright. To the transport then." Zor said as he headed to the hanger.

Nim followed as did a couple soldiers

Zor smirked as he got buckled in. "Ah, we've got backup."

"You got the needle?" Nim asked

"It's in a case in my pocket." Zor said.

"Excellent" Nim said as they flew to Earth.

Zor relaxed and enjoyed the ride. "Here we come, you pesky humans."

Nim chuckled. At least he wasn't the only one that hated humans.

But no one on Earth knew what was coming.

 _ **WARNING: NEXT PART CONTAINS A GRAPHIC SCENE CONTAIN BLOODSHED. SKIP IF YOU WISH TO NOT READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

Nim motioned to his soldiers to set down in China and capture the Premier of China, Mao Tung.

The soldiers did as they were told.

"Go get him, boys." Zor said

"Shǐyòng wǒ, nǐ qínshòu! (Unhand me, you brutes!)" Mao shouted in Chinese, but then they noticed that he wasn't human.

"What the...?! Nim, we have a problem." said the soldier.

Nim growls. "The hell is going on here?! Why aren't there any humans here?"

"You! Where are the humans?!" Zor asked angrily.

"Tāmen zǒule tāmen xiāoshīle xiàng yān yīyàng xībó de kōngqì. (they are gone. they vanished. like smoke into the thin air.)" Mao chuckled

Zor was really angry now. "Oh, you think this is a joke?"

Then Mao surprised them by speaking english. "Joke? No i not think this a joke. One day, people here. The next, animals here."

"Animals?!" Zor asked angrily.

"I swear I telling the truth" Mao gulped

Zor looked over at Nim. He was losing his patience.

"It seems we've been outsmarted. Kill him"

Zor nodded to the soldiers.

"And make it bloody."

Zor smirked as he pulled out a knife. "Do you mind if I have at him first?"

"Go for it." Nim nodded

"Any last words?" Zor asked.

"Yes. Who the fuck are you people?" Mao asked

"Dark Matter. Your worst nightmare, and...your death." Zor said as he raised his knife.

"Then I will die fighting" Mao said as he leg sweeps Zor

Zor fought back and stabbed Mao in the arm.

Mao growled like a Chinese Tiger and went to a soldier and bit his head off.

Zor growled angrily and tackled Mao, beating him.

Mao grabbed his own knife and held it at his throat

"Aw, you're ruining my fun. Not okay." Zor said.

Mao smirked as he threw the knife at the other soldier, making his blood splatter on the wall.

"You'll regret that." Zor said as he stabbed Mao in the shoulder.

Mao grunted "I will not be seen as a coward. I would die knowing i fought then let you cowards kill me without a fight. You have no honor."

"You had your chance to tell us the truth and you blew it." Zor said as he stabbed Mao's other shoulder.

"I'm no liar." Mao grunted more holding his bleeding shoulder

"Then you will tell us where the humans are. NOW!" Zor shouted as he stabbed Mao in the abdomen.

"I told you the humans no longer exists. It's just Anthropomorphic animals

"Anthrop-what?!" Zor shouted

"That's all you'll get outta me." Mao said as his eyes closed

Zor grabbed one of the soldier's guns and fired several times, leaving a bloody mess.

"Well obviously our virus needs to be modified a little." Nim said as he got a vile of Animal blood.

"Let's take it back to the ship. There's a laboratory in there, isn't there?" Zor asked.

"No. I don't want to risk our research falling into the wrong hands."

"Good point. Alright. Let's take it back home to base then." Zor said

Nim nodded

 **-Adventure Bay, United States-**

Scott was reading a newspaper

Chase sneakily came up behind his mate and nuzzled him.

"Oh hey darling. I didn't see you come in." Scott giggled

"Hey, sweetie. Whatcha doing?" Chase asked as he wrapped his arms lovingly around Scott's neck and kissed his cheek

"Reading the headline news." Scott said pointing to the front page

Chase gasped as he read with him.

 _'Mao Tung found dead in his mansion along with two unidentified people. In military armor.'_

"Oh wow. He died a very bloody death." Chase said before letting out a whimper.

Scott then noticed something _'The two soldiers were known to be a part of Dark Matter.'_ He then perked as he saw four letters with his name, Chase's, Tom's, Skye's names

"Why were we mentioned?" Chase asked.

"Earth Republic Task Force?" Scott asked as he reached for his letter.

"You were telling me about that, weren't you?" Chase asked.

"Yes i was. But I never thought..." Scott was shocked to see his name on an official ERTF letter.

"That's great, babe!" Chase said.

Scott slowly opened his letter gasping in excitement.

Chase read the letter with him.

' _Dear Mr. Jones, we are pleased to inform you that we have decided to accept into your ranks. Please take this pistol as a symbol that you are now a Private in the Earth Republic Task Force. Your mission will be fully explained to you on Friday August 27th, 2021. Welcome to the ERTF!_

 _Signed ,_

 _Commander Trask'_

"Congratulations, babe!" Chase said. But then he whimpered sadly and started to walk away.

"Babe, you didn't check your letter did you?"

"There's a letter for...me?" Chase asked.

Scott nodded "as well Tom and Skye"

"Better get Tom and Skye's letters to them...delivery boy." Chase said before letting out a snicker as he opened his letter.

Scott smacks Chase's head playfully as he goes to Skye and Tom with their letters.

"Hey!" Chase laughed.

 **-Tom and Skye's room-**

"I love you, Skye." Tom said as he kissed her lips.

Skye kissed back "I love you too Tom"

Scott knocks on the door

Tom rolled his eyes and got out of bed before opening the door.

"Yes?" Tom asked

"Letters from Commander Trask of the ERTF" Scott said

"Thanks." Tom said as he took his letter and Skye's.

Scott went back to Chase

Skye was surprised "a letter?"

"Yeah. From someone named Commander Trask of the ERTF." Tom said as he gave Skye her letter.

Skye gasped "Tom! we've been accepted!"

"Yes! We're going together!" Tom said as he hugged his mate happily.

Scott was smirking as he heard everything "well hello teammates." Scott chuckled

"Hi." Tom said

"Tomorrow, we take the shuttle to ERTF base on the moon" Scott said as today was Thursday, August 26th, 2021

Tom gasped as he looked at Skye

"What babe?" Skye asked giggling

"We're going to the moon!" Tom said excitedly.

Skye smiled. She always wanted to go to the moon.

Scott sighed and pressed his tag to call everyone to the Living room.

"I love you to the moon and back, Skye." Tom said as he took her paw and held it.

The rest of the pup tags lit up.

Hey pups. Meet me. Chase, Skye, and Tom in the living room." Scott said through his tag.

"You heard him, pups." said Ryder.

The pups met them in the living room.

"Pups, I don't know where to begin" Scott began

"I didn't touch your tech!" Rocky said.

The other pups shushed him.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"it's not that Rocky" Scott giggled "I wouldn't mind as long you don't break anything. No, it just...me, Chase, Tom and Skye have been chosen to help the Earth Republic Task Force. We leave tomorrow morning to the base." Scott said.

The pups were happy for them, but they whimpered and whined sadly because they were leaving.

"We'll miss you guys." Zuma said as he ran up and hugged Scott.

"We'll promise to keep in touch." Scott said as he hugged his brother

Ryder came up to Scott as well. "We'll call you too." Ryder said as he gave Scott an ear scratch.

Scott pants happily as his ear was scratched.

Ryder also gave him belly rubs and scratches.

Scott giggled as Ryder did "sir, you're making me laugh!"

Ryder chuckled. "I know. I just thought you'd like that before you leave."

"Can we have fun?" Scott asked

"Of course you can! Go play, have fun, and enjoy yourselves today, pups! You ALL earned it. To the pup park!"

Scott got all the pups into a big game of hide and seek.

"Don't forget this." Ryder said as he held up a sock.

"Of course hmmm Marshall! come here" Scott said

Marshall bounded over to Scott happily. "I'll be it!"

Scott chuckled as he put the sock over Marshall's nose.

The pups then hid as Marshall counted

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. I smell" Marshall took a sniff "just this stinky sock"

Zuma snickered and giggled.

"Aha" Marshall tackled the hamper of stinky socks. He sighs "More stinky socks"

Zuma's giggling continued. He thought it was hilarious.

"ARRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO! Found Zuma!" Marshall howled

"Aw! Good job, Mawshall. I just thought it was funny seeing you tackle the hamper." said Zuma.

"Yea it was" Marshall giggled as he went tofind the others.

Chase then giggled quietly. "I love watching him find us."

Marshall tackled Chase. "found Chase!"

Chase laughed. "Nice tackle."

Marshall giggled.

"Now where could those other pups be?" Chase asked.

"Go find your husband" Marshall whispered giggling

Chase smirked. "Oh, I will. I'll find mine if you find Rocky."

"Hehe. He's next" Marshall giggled as he ran towards the tree Rocky hids behind

Rocky was quiet.

Chase looked around for Scott. "Okay, sexy Dalmatian. Where did you go?"

Marshall tackled Rocky kissing you.

Scott giggled

"Babe!" Rocky said as he licked his husband's cheek.

Chase then saw his tail and tackled him.

Scott giggled "babe, you me. Bedroom later"

Marshall giggled

"You got a deal." Chase said as he licked Scott's cheeks.

Rocky smirked. "Did you intend to find me that quickly on purpose?

"Yes and it looks like Chase found Scott" Marshall giggled

Scott moaned as he did

"I am so going to pleasure you later on." Rocky said.

Chase smiled.

Marshall giggled as he grabbed his leash and gave it to Rocky

Scott smiled as he kissed Chase wagging his tail.

"What's this for?" Rocky asked.

Chase kissed back. "How about we find the others with Marshall?"

"lead me to the others. Control my moments" Marshall smirked.

Scott nodded.

Rocky chuckled and attached the leash.

Chase snickered at what Rocky and Marshall were doing.

"Never knew Marshall had a leash fetish" Scott snickered.

Marshall was wagging his tail happily.

"Actually, let's watch them. This is actually kind of funny." Chase said.

"Come on, Marshall. Come on, boy." Rocky said.

Marshall barked like a puppy and followed Rocky's movement.

Scott giggled as he watched

"Good boy." Rocky said as he fed him a treat.

Marshall rolled over to his back panting cutely

"Who's a good boy, huh? Who's a good boy?" Rocky asked as he rubbed and scratched Marshall's belly.

"Woof! I'm a good boy! I'm a good boy" Marshall said.

Rocky rubbed Marshall's tickle spot on his belly. "Yes you are."

Marshall giggled as he was tickled

"Up, boy. Up." Rocky said.

Marshall got up and waited for Rocky to guide him.

"Find Rubble, and I'll give you a piece of...bacon." Rocky said as he held up a small piece of bacon.

Marshall went crazy and tackled Rubble wagging his tail.

Rubble giggled. "Marshall!"

"Ruff! Found Rubble!" Marshall wagged faster.

Scott groaned when Ryder said it was time for bed.

"Tom and Skye win!" Rocky said.

"You need your sleep since you'll be traveling tomorrow." Ryder said.

"Here, Marshall! Here, boy!" Rocky said.

Marshall followed Rocky.

Scott nodded and went to Chase and his room to pack up his stuff

"Good boy." Rocky said as he fed Marshall the piece of bacon.

Chase packed too.

"I'm excited but at the same time, sad." Scott as he holsters the laser pistol he was given.

Marshall eats it happily.

"It's going to be okay. At least I get to be with you the whole time." Chase said as he hugged Scott.

Rocky petted him as he walked Marshall home.

Marshall giggled as they went to their bedroom.

"Yep that's good" Scott said as he hugged Chase

"Since you were such a good boy today, I think you deserve a reward." Rocky said as he locked the door.

"I love you so much. To the moon and back." Chase whispered in his husband's ear.

"Same here babe. Same here" Scott yawned.

"Oh what kind of reward?" Marshall asked wagging.

"Sex can wait." Chase said.

Rocky got on top of Marshall. "The kind you always enjoy."

"GIMME THAT COCK!" Marshall said.

Rocky cleared his throat.

"Please" Marshall giggled.

Scott cuddled Chase as he fell asleep.

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you ask politely for something?"

But Chase didn't fall asleep right away.

Scott was asleep.

"No MAY i have that cock please?" Marshall asked.

Chase quietly got out of bed and went to go see Ryder. He had an idea to make tonight a really good one.

Rocky undid his pants and removed them along with his speedo. "That's better."

"Ryder, sir?" Chase called

Marshall giggled as he looked at Rocky.

"Yes Chase?" Ryder asked Chase.

Rocky lied on his back on the bed. "It's all yours, sexy."

"Can we all have a sleepout under the stars? Please?" Chase asked.

"Sure. But you might have to drag Scott outta bed hehe" Ryder giggled.

"Thanks, sir! You're the greatest!" Chase said before happily licking Ryder's cheek.

Marshall happily sucks off Rocky.

"No problem" Ryder giggled.

Rocky moaned. "There you go. Good boy."

Chase went back to Scott and nuzzled him cutely.

"huh? wazzgoing on?" Scott mumbled in his sleep.

Marshall kept going happily

"Ryder said we're going to have a sleepout under the stars." Chase said

Rocky moaned happily in pleasure. He loved it when Marshall sucked him off.

Marshall started going faster as he wanted to join the sleepout under the stars

"Ya-" Scott snored.

Rocky moaned and chuckled. "I'm close!"

Chase chuckles and carried Scott outside.

Tom gasped excitedly.

Skye looks at Tom "yes babe?"

Marshall deepthroats Rocky.

"Everyone's going to have a sleepout under the stars." Tom said.

Rocky howled as he came hard in Marshall's mouth.

Marshall giggled as he gulped down the cum and dressed Rocky.

Skye smiled as she grabbed her sleeping bag

"Aw, he's dressing me. That's so sweet. What a good pup." Rocky said as he gave Marshall an ear scratch.

Tom grabbed his sleeping bag too.

 **A,N: Hey hey pups. CyberWolf here bringing you the next chapter of ERTF. Hope you guys enjoy! Be on the lookout for chapter 5.**


	5. The Adventure Begins

Marshall smiled as he wagged "Come on Rocky, we need to join the others"

"Okay. Can I sleep next to you? Pleeeeease?" Rocky asked

"yes Rocky" Marshall said.

"Yay! You're the best, Marshall!" Rocky said before kissing his lips happily

Marshall kissed back before leading Rocky to the others with their sleeping bags.

"There they are." Ryder said as Marshall and Rocky came outside

"Sorry sir. we uh got distracted" Marshall blushed

Ryder only chuckled. "What would I ever do without you two?" Ryder asked as he gave Marshall and Rocky ear scratches

Marshall panted happily.

Rocky did the same

"I've also got a surprise for you tonight, pups." Ryder said as he had something behind his back

Marshall perked up.

"Tonight, we are...roasting marshmallows!" Ryder said as he revealed two bags of marshmallow

"Wait a minute. Fire safety first" Marshall said

"Attaboy, Marshall! Is it safe to build a campfire here in our own yard?" Ryder asked

Marshall checked everything. "Firepit dug? check. No overhead branches? Check. Ywigs and leaves cleared away? Nope."

"Rubble and I will take care of that." Rocky said before barking out his claw arm

Marshall smiled as they cleared away the the twigs and leaves, creating a firebreak.

The twigs and leaves were cleared away moments later

"Okay now we can build a fire" Marshall said.

"I found some nice, dry, dead wood that was lying around." Tom said as he placed the wood into the fire pit.

Marshall smiled as they lit the fire.

The pups cheered and howled happily

"Here's the sand all ready to go for putting out the fire later on." Rubble said

"And are your water cannons on standby too, Marshall?" Ryder asked.

"Yes sir! I'm fired up" Marshall said

"Well then, who wants marshmallows?" Ryder asked as he held up the two bags

The pups all raised their paws.

"Don't forget the sticks." Rocky said as he passed them out

"Good boy, Rocky!" Ryder said as he passed out the marshmallows to each pup

Marshall giggled at his cute boyfriend.

The pups enjoyed their yummy campfire treats

"Scott, I think this is a great idea. Spending one last night together having fun before you, Chase, Tom, and Skye leave tomorrow." Ryder said

"Yep I agree si- I mean Ryder." Scott said

"I'm okay with being called either one." Ryder said with a smile as he petted Scott

"Looks someone's been taking after me." Chase said as he kissed his husband's cheek

Scott blushed as Chase did.

"Aw, did I make my sweet Dally blush?" Chase asked as he kept kissing him.

"Yea" Scott kissed Chase on his muzzle

"If you pups are going to 'have fun' with each other, go behind something or someplace where no one is watching. And I allow each pair one love session before bed. But it's your choice if you want to or not." Ryder said

Scott gives Chase bedroom eyes.

"Take me away to Love Prison." Chase said as he jokingly put his paws behind his back

Scott giggled as he handcuffed Chase playfully

"I like it when you do this to me." Chase whispered in his mate's ear

"Then come along my prisoner" Scott giggled as he leads Chase to a clearing with lots of trees.

Chase did so, but then he got a sneaky smirk on his face. "You'll never take me alive!" Chase said as he playfully resisted.

"Oh then I take that cock instead" Scott smirked as he grabbed his husband's crotch.

Chase chuckled as he went to the ground.

Scott stripped Chase naked as his paws were handcuffed.

"What are my charges?" Chase asked.

"For being a sexy Shepherd." Scott giggled

"And my sentence?" Chase asked again

"A rough pussy ride" Scott smirked

Chase gulped

Scott stripped naked and puts a condom on his husband's cock already dripping

Chase got hard as he watched Scott prepare for his ride.

Scott pushed his pussy onto Chase's cock.

Chase moaned.

Scott happily rides Chase moaning in pleasure.

Chase moaned loudly. He loved it when Scott rode him.

Scott wrapped his arms around his husband's body as he rode Chase moaning louder.

Chase moaned louder along with him, which was music to their ears.

But strangely, the others couldn't hear them.

"I hope...the others...don't hear us." Chase said.

Scott howled as he came onto the condom.

Chase howled and came into the condom.

Scott pulled off panting.

"Oh my. That...felt...so good!" Chase moaned.

"I...agree" Scott panted

"Guess I kind of did deserve that 'punishment' for being so sexy and for resisting." Chase said as he rolled on his side toward his husband.

Scott got dressed in his outfit.

Chase did the same.

Scott slipped into their sleeping bag slipping off his shirt and pants staying in his speedo.

"I like cuddling with you like this." Chase whispered as he slipped his shirt and pants off too.

Scott slipped the back part of his speedo down and wanted Chase to use his pussy as a cocksleeve.

Chase smirked "Come here, you."

Scott giggled as he did.

Chase put on a clean condom before he reinserted his cock.

Scott moaned as his husband's cock was inserted into his pussy.

"You like that, hmmm?" Chase asked as he kissed his husband's neck.

"Yes-" Scott said before falling asleep.

Chase fell asleep while holding Scott close to him.

 **~August 27th, 2021. 7 am~**

The sun began to rise over the horizon of Adventure Bay, which also meant it was time to get up.

Scott groaned as he woke up getting ready for their journey.

Chase yawned and got up slowly "Morning, babe."

"It's morning already?" Marshall yawned.

"Apparently so." Tom yawned. He then shook Skye awake gently.

"Hmm?" Skye said sleepily.

"Morning, sweetie." Tom said quietly.

"Time to pack?" Skye groaned.

"Yes. We're leaving soon." Tom said.

"Okay." Skye got her stuff just as the ERTF shuttle touched down.

"Good luck, you guys." Ryder said as he hugged all four of his pups and even let a few tears fall.

Tom and Chase's stuff was also packed and ready to go as well.

"We'll miss you sir." Scott said.

"I know you four will make the PAW Patrol proud." Ryder said.

"Chase is on the case!" Chase said

"We won't let you down." Tom said

"This puppy's gotta fly. Into outer space that is" Skye giggled.

"We will make all of you proud and be thinking about you pups while we are out there protecting the Earth." Scott put his arms around Chase.

You're all good pups." Ryder said

"We need to go guys. Our ride's here." Scott said holding Chase's paw.

"Ready, babe?" Tom asked as he held Skye's paw

Skye nodded and followed Scott and Chase to the shuttle.

Tom did the same and got buckled in

"You four ready with your stuff?" the pilot asked

"Yes Pilot. All our stuff is in the back buckled in." Scott said as he sat next to Chase.

"Alright. Here we go!" the pilot said as he started up the shuttle and lifted off.

Tom sat next to Skye

~August 27th, 2021. 3 pm. ERTF Base, Moon~

Tom gasped "Wow! We're on the moon, Skye! Your dream has come true."

"Welcome to the ERTF, Privates. Commander Trask is in the breifing room waiting for you four. After you have been debriefed, head to the armory to pick up your standardized gear." Colonel Sharp said.

"Yes sir, Colonel Sharp sir!" Chase said.

Scott and the other three went to the briefing room.

"Morning Privates. Glad to see you four made here on time. Did you enjoy your flight?" Trask asked

"Yes we did Commander Trask sir" Scott said.

Commander Trask smiled "So respectful. I like that. Please be seated."

Scott and the other three sit down

"I assume you four heard about the killing in China?" Trask asked

"Yes. Very nasty stuff that was." Scott nodded

"Indeed it was. As you know, two soldiers were killed as well. They're from a group called Dark Matter." Trask said as he handed out pamphlets with info on the enemy

"This isn't a cake-walk that for sure." Scott said "As for those two, they look like Enforcers"

"I see someone's been doing some studying." Trask said

"I believe studying the enemy would be a good idea. Find out what their capabilities are and find weaknesses." Scott said.

"Then that's why YOU are going to lead the investigation, Private Jones." Trask said

"Yes sir it would be an honor to do that" Scott said wagging his tail.

 **~August 27th, 2021, 9 pm. Lookout Tower, Adventure Bay, Earth~**

Zuma was outside by himself after Marshall, Rocky, Everest, Elsa, and Ryder had gone to bed. He held back tears all day after Scott, Chase, Tom and Skye left early that morning. He gazes at the stars "Please be safe you fouw. I'll miss you guys." Zuma said to himself quietly as he got up and turned to head to his room for the night.

THen he noticed a purple light. It came from the forest, a good distance from the lookout.

"A puwple light?" Zuma thought to himself and let his curiosity lead him to the forest. He walked cautiously in case it was something bad.

After awhile of walking, he discovered what was making the light, and he was surprised.

In a clearing was a highly advanced aircraft. It could have been a spaceship! Purple light was emitted from the midnight black craft. Working on the computer in the cockpit with the window open was a ragged purple wolf, who was typing away furiously, and also seemed to be saying what he was typing out loud.

"August 27th, 2021. Time, 2100 hours. Report number six hundred and thirty five. Members of the PAW Patrol, Scott, Chase, Skye, and Tom have left the Lookout today, after receiving acceptance letters from the ERTF yesterday. I will be tracking their progress to the ERTF Earth space center, near the Moon. Rocky Evergreen and Marshall Blaze have now been engaged in a relationship since last report on PAW Patrol. No changes evident in Adventure bay, or local politics, weather patterns, ecosystem, etc. A follow up report will be typed once intel has been gathered on the four. Head Intel Cadet of ShadowHounds, Shadex Knyght, signing off until Follow-up report."

Zuma was intrigued by what Shadex had just said, but he couldn't make sense about the word ShadowHounds but he knew it would be better to leave before he was caught by this Shadex.

"I know you're there." Shadex suddenly said. "Male, Labrador, Chocolate fur color, Bisexual, somewhat slim build, but some muscle mass too, Zuma Rivers. Water Rescue of PAW Patrol."

"eeep!" Zuma said as he heard Shadex. "How did you know i was hewe?"

"I am not the head of intel for the ShadowHounds for no good reason," Shadex said jumping out with great agility. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw a puwple light and I was cuwious. So i followed the light" Zuma said.

This angered shadex a little, and Zuma watched him throw a little fit. He cursed quietly and kicked the ground a bit. "Told them to not install those lights, those dumbass mother…"

Shadex regained his composure a minute later. "Well… fantastic little situation I got myself into… Zuma, you listen here, you tell anyone about me, or the ShadowHounds, I'll have you head along with the rest of the PAW Patrol!" he seethed. He seemed really unhappy that he had been discovered.

Zuma gulped as he nodded slowly in understanding "I'm sowwy that I got cuwious. I won't tell the othews."

Shadex seemed to calm down a bit. He jumped back into his spacecraft and was about to take off, when a loud BANG! Sounded out from one of his engines. Smoke billowed out of the right wing's turbine engine. "Oh perfect, leave it to scrappy to repair my space craft…" Shadex hissed, banging his head against the controls.

"Well, is thewe anything I can do to help?" Zuma asked Shadex.

Shadex thought carefully, jumping - and flipping midair, Zuma wondered how he was so flexible to do that - out of his cockpit and going to inspect the engine damage. A minute later, he jumps and flips again back into his cockpit. "It it's too major, just enough to keep me grounded, for ah… two to three days. I'm giving you a list of what I'll need, i'm sure that Rocky pup of yours will have what I need," The grey wolf said scribbling part names onto a piece of paper. He wadded it up and threw it at Zuma. "And be quick about it!"

"Yes Mw. Shadex." Zuma said 'How is he so flexible and so…...goddamn sexy?' Zuma thought as he checked out Shadex secretly.

Shadex indeed had a nice build. He also lied about the time it would take, for he found Zuma quite attractive, but did not let it show. He began typing on his computer again, silently this time.

Zuma decided to go to Rocky just like Shadex asked. "Oh my. This list is vewy complicated. I nevew heawd of these pawts befowe' Zuma thought as he walked back to the lookout, looking at the parts list Shadex gave him.

Rocky had woken up only a few moments ago to use the bathroom. Having flushed the toilet, he walked out, yawning as he walks to his room

"Hey Wocky, can I speak to you fow a few minutes?" Zuma asked Rocky as he stopped him after coming in.

"Sure Zuma… Bit late though," Rocky yawned

"Sowwy Wocky. I just couldn't sleep tonight is all" Zuma said.

"Ah, wacha need?" Rocky asked, missing the warmth of his mate a little.

"Well, I was wondewing if you have the pawts on this list?" Zuma said as he showed Rocky the list that Shadex gave him.

Rocky read it. "Hmmm… I might, but what do you need them for?"

"Uh it's fow me. I wanna build something with them" Zuma lied, knowing that he couldn't tell Rocky who the parts were for.

Rocky looked at the list again. Normally, he would've questioned further, but luckily for Zuma, he was too tired to be concerned. "Alright, lemme go search my room."

"Thanks Wocky and maybe you should go to Mawshall's woom aftew you'we done" Zuma chuckled.

A few minutes later, Rocky gave Zuma all he needed in a crate. "Just don't do anything reckless," Rocky yawned as he walked off to Marshall's room.

"Oh i will be caweful Wocky" Zuma said under his breath as he walked back to the forest with the crate.

Shadex sat in his cockpit, bored. He had typed up the follow-up report, since he was able to track the shuttle thanks to a tracking device he planted on the spacecraft. His thoughts wandered to Zuma, and how perfectly that butt swayed as he walked off…

"Shadex?" Zuma asked as he walked carefully with the crate of all of the parts Shadex needed.

"Ah, you're back," Shadex said jumping out of his cockpit. He snatched the crate from Zuma's hands and inspected the content. "Excellent, everything I need." Shadex said walking over to the failed engine and setting the crate down. "Well good job boy," he said hopping into his cockpit and getting the toolkit out. "Ah… Feel free to hang around if you'd like, but remember what I said about telling others about me or the ShadowHounds." He added getting out and closing the cockpit after he turned the spacecraft off.

"You have my word, Mw. Knyght." Zuma said. "I don't bweak pwomises I make to people."

Shadex got to work, fixing the engine. He noticed that Zuma wasn't leaving, and took this as a sign. "I'll have to admit, someone with a butt like yours isn't common in these parts," He flirted

Zuma blushed "well thank you. You'we pwetty sexy youwself~" Zuma flirted back.

"Oh really~?" Shadex said stopping work to look at Zuma with a playful smirk.

"Does Mw. Shadex wish to have a go at this booty?" Zuma teased by shaking his butt playfully.

"Oh yes indeed, hell it would've been mine a long time ago if I were a space pirate~" Shadex teased

"Hehe then come collect youw booty Mw. 'piwate'. "Zuma giggled.

Shadex smirked more, and surprising Zuma, he jumped up, summer salted over the lab and grabbed him from behind "Gotcha!"

"Ahhhhh! Help me! A Piwate got me!" Zuma said playfully.

Shadex growled lustfully as he forced Zuma to bend over and stripped the lab naked.

"Ooooooh yes! Fuck me hawd please!~" Zuma begged playfully.

Shadex giggled. "Well… Better see what your 'pirate' will be using~" Shadex said. Zuma looked back to see not, one, not two, but three hard cocks. Multi-cocked males weren't unheard of this day and age.

Zuma licked his lips and looked at Shadex for permission to lick them.

"Well… Waiting for an invitation? Be my guest~" Shadex said, as he picked up Zuma, and jumped into the cockpit after whistling at it to open. He sat down in the cockpit, letting Zuma stand over him. "Get to it!"

Zuma giggled as he surprised Shadex and managed to take ALL three cocks into his mouth and sucked them.

"Ahhhhh~" Shadex moaned as he pet Zuma's head

Zuma was in heaven tasting Shadex's cocks and sucking on them savoring the taste of his sweet precum.

Shadex sighed happily. Action like this was hard to come by on the base. "Hmmmmmmmm your quite good, i'm tempted to kidnap you~" he murred rubbing Zuma's head more.

"I don't think that would go over too well with Wydew." Zuma chuckled muffled as he sucked moaning happily.

"To hell with him, you're perfect~!" Shadex moaned loudly.

"Well thewe is one thing that still needs to be pwepped" Zuma said once he pulled out the nice and coated cocks.

"And what's that?" Shadex asked, whining a little.

Zuma crawled into his lap sticking his butt up to Shadex's mouth.

"Oh yea," Shadex said before licking Zuma's asshole with his unusually long tongue.

"Oooooooh fuck yes. Tongue fuck my hole" Zuma moaned.

Shadex was happy to oblige, and pushed his long tongue into Zuma's greedy little hole.

Zuma was moaning in pleasure, already lost in the pleasure shadex was giving him.

Shadex had a firm grip on Zuma's hips as his huge tongue stretched out Zuma's ass, as well as wiggling around.

"Ooooh is it nice and wet?~" Zuma asked.

"You taste wonderful~" Shadex said after he pulled out.

"Well if my 'booty' tastes wondewful, i'll bet it will feel even bettew with thwee cocks up it" Zuma smirked.

Shadex grinned as he got Zuma down to his cocks. "Ride me then~ Like a good little hostage~"

"Yes I will for you, Captain Knyght" Zuma said as he started riding all three cocks moaning loudly,

Shadex moaned out loudly as he grabbed Zuma's hips and thrusted roughly..

Zuma moaned out loudly as he felt his ass stretch wider from being thrusted into by three cocks.

Shadex murred and moaned ad he thrusted more and more.

Zuma was throbbing as he rides the three cocks moaning very loudly.

Shadex grunted. "Oh yea, you're definitely gonna be my little fuckboy now~"

Zuma gulped as he thought 'I'm going to be a fuck toy for Shadex?' He kept going lost in pleasure.

Shadex saw the worried look on Zuma's face. Truth be told, he actually could feel some love for the lab. He kept thrusting, murring as he whispered in Zuma's ear, "Don't worry, you're very handsome~ I will love you, if you may be mine~?" He asked.

Zuma grabbed Shadex's head and kissed him in response..

And the kiss sends Shadex over the edge, thrusting as deep as he could into Zuma, he came hard from all three cocks as he moaned deeply into the kiss.

"I love you Shadex." Zuma whispered as he felt Shadex's cum fill up his belly.

"I love you too Zuma," Shadex said as the cockpit window's closed. He hugged and cuddled Zuma, lulling him to sleep. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it babe?" Zuma asked yawning.

"I don't come down to earth often… come with me to the ShadowHounds base?" Shadex asked

"I would like to….but what about my teammates?" Zuma asked.

Shadex thought for a moment. "Well, I'm good at forging documents… I could whip up an acceptance letter for the ERTF, paint my spaceship to the same colors as them, and pick you up. And of course, My team is very skilled in more ways than one… Plus, Our base is on the moon… we're not far from the ERTF, Where I believe Chase, Scott, Skye, and Tom are, yes?" Shadex said

"Yes that is cowwect. Okay babe, I'll go with you." Zuma wagged his tail.

Shadex grinned. "Alright, i'll tell you more details when i get them. Sleep now my lab, i will take care of everything else~"

Zuma murred as he snuggled into Shadex's chest and fell asleep.

Shadex smiled as he cuddled the lab and drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

 **A.N: There you pups go. Another chapter for you guys^^. Hope you pups enjoy. CyberWolf out and before I forget. Shadex is owned by SilverWolf, my boyfriend. and Tom is owned by TomCat549.**


	6. Venus Investigation and ShadowHounds HQ

**~August 28th, 2021. Adventure Bay Forest, Earth. 7 AM~**

"Zuma, Wake up, come on…"

"Five mowe minutes mom" Zuma groaned as he shifted in his sleep, not wanting to interrupt a good dream.

"Zuma, Your team will be awaking any minute now. Wake up, So I can pull out of you!"

Zuma yawned and stretched as he slowly woke up.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty~" Shadex murred

"Mowning Mw. Space Piwate~" Zuma giggled.

"You need to get going," Shadex said as he pulled his still hard three cocks out of Zuma's ass

"Awwwwwww do I HAVE to?" Zuma whimpered

"We can have all the sex you want on the way to the Shadowhounds Base, i promise," Shadex said kissing Zuma

"Yay!" Zuma said giggling as he got dressed.

Shadex was already typing away on his computer. He hands Zuma a piece of paper. It looks like the same letter of acceptance Chase and the others got. "Here's your 'acceptance' letter," Shadex said hitting buttons on the control panel of his ship. The exterior changes from it's dark and shady appearance to that of the ERTF Shuttle.

"Hope this will fool the others" Zuma said as he kisses Shadex.

"If it fails we'll do Plan B," Shadex murred as he got dress in his uniform.

"Which is?" Zuma asked concerned.

"I kidnap you, and take you back to base whether Ryder likes it or not."

Zuma gulped at that but nodded. "Okay let's hope plan A works babe."

Shadex nodded. "Now go!" He said as he went to finish the repairs on his engine.

Zuma nodded and started running back to the Lookout Tower.

 **~August 28th, 2021. Lookout Tower, Adventure Bay, Earth. 8 am~**

Zuma tried to get back to his room before anyone noticed he hadn't been home all night. Unfortunately for him, Ryder noticed him sneaking back in.

"Uh, Zuma?" Ryder asked.

"GAH! Wydew! I didn't see you thewe." Zuma said as he turned to see Ryder looking at him with a concerned look.

"Sorry I scared you. Um, are you just getting back?" Ryder asked.

"Uh no what makes you say that?" Zuma chuckled nervously.

"You're chuckling nervously, and I saw your bed empty last night. Zuma, why did you sneak out last night?" Ryder asked as he crossed his arms

"Sowwy Wydew. I went to go to see a fwiend last night. But I can't tell his name." Zuma half-lied.

"And why is that?" Ryder asked.

"Because I can't and anyways, I found this in my outfit this morning" Zuma said showing Ryder the letter Shadex printed up for him.

Ryder looked at it

"Hmmm."

"It's from the ERTF" Zuma said.

Neither were aware that Shadex was watching the entire thing from his spacecraft. It was silently hovering over Town hall, Shadex having hacked into the Lookout's camera system.

"Are you sure?" Ryder asked in suspicion.

"Yes it really is from the ERTF. I'm not lying." Zuma said.

Ryder gave Zuma the letter back.

"Just be careful, alright?"

Zuma nodded as he went into his room.

Ryder went back up to the top of the Lookout Tower, keeping an eye on things in Adventure Bay

'Whew. that was a close one. Nearly revealed Shadex to him.' Zuma thought to himself as he packed.

Shadex could see Ryder on the top of the lookout. 'Zuma's gonna be mine, whether you like it or not.' He thought. He checks his spacecraft to make sure it looks just like the ERTF Shuttle, and then changes into the ERTF Uniform he has. "Now if I remember, the letter said i'll be picking him up in an hour."

Which would give Zuma plenty of time to say bye to the others before Shadex picked him up to take him to the 'ERTF' Base. No one was going to know that he was in fact going to the ShadowHounds base.

Ryder had no idea what was going on as Rocky came walking over with Marshall to see Zuma.

"Zuma? What's all this about?" Rocky asked

"Seems like I also got chosen for the ERTF" Zuma said.

"Really? But, they don't have water jobs in space." Rocky said.

Zuma nodded hoping he wasn't going to be questioned further.

"This seems a little odd though." Rocky said

"Odd? I don't think anything is odd" Zuma said nervously. He couldn't tell anyone because of what Shadex said the night before.

"Zuma, is there something you're not telling me? You're acting very suspicious." Rocky said.

"No. It's not like I have some big secret I'm not allowed to tell" Zuma said.

"Aha! You ARE hiding something." Rocky said.

"I CAN'T tell you guys. I'm sowwy." Zuma said hoping that Shadex would save him before Rocky gets him to tell.

"Okay, then. You leave me no choice but to inform Ryder." Rocky said.

Shadex had seen and heard everything. Right now his spacecraft, still silently hovering and invisible, was over the ocean as he had a scoped rifle in hand. His sight was on Rocky. "Annoying little prick…" He muttered under his breath 'Better hold him still Zuma or I won't be able to get the shot…'

"Rocky, please don't. I wasn't lying about being chosen. Please." Zuma said. "Besides Ryder already knows about the ERTF thing." Zuma begged Rocky.

"I don't think so, Zuma. I may be your best friend, but I am not going to lie for you." Rocky said before activating his pup tag.

And that's where Rocky made his mistake. Activating his pup tag, he was in perfect sight. Shadex fired…

A dart came crashing through the window and landed in Rocky's butt. A tranquilizer dart.

"OW! What the…?" Rocky said. Ryder heard the gunshot.

"Zuma? What was that noise?!" Ryder said.

"It was nothing sir. Rocky was playing around with a dart or something." Zuma said 'Shadex come get me now.' He thought to himself.

Rocky struggled to speak as he fell to the floor.

"Someone shot...me." Rocky fell on the floor, out cold.

'That's youw own fault for sticking youw nose in something that didn't concewn you' Zuma thought bitterly as he pulled the dart off of Rocky and puts it in his backpack.

'Okay. Time for Zuma to confess.' Ryder said as he went back down to Zuma's room.

"Wydew enough. It's classified info. I'm not allowed to tell anyone about my mission."

'Mission to ride my cocks to the moon!' Shadex snickered, then regained his composure. 'Lose the kid or he gets the dart too. Tranquilizer's got enough sedatives to put a lion to sleep,'

"I got to go." Zuma said as he ran outside with his backpack on him.

"Come back here this instant! That's an order, Zuma!" Ryder said sternly as he chased after him.

"I TOLD YOU! IT'S CLASSIFIED!" Zuma said

Shadex flew his spacecraft towards the Lookout, the cloak deactivating, making it VIsible now. ''Plan A is still in motion… Walking on thin ice though zuma boy~''

Ryder was angry now. "Who are you? What's going on here?" Ryder shouted.

"Hey hey hey," Shadex said in a fake voice. "I'm here from the ERTF to pick up ah… Zuma Rivers?"

Zuma nodded "yes Captain uh Smith" Zuma said winking to Shadex.

"You stuttered, Zuma. Tell me the truth! You're already in big trouble, mister!" Ryder said.

"With all due wespect siw, ERTF is my boss now." Zuma said.

"I can't go on water missions without you. And I won't!" Ryder said, tearing up a little.

"Maybe aftew this waw is ovew siw." Zuma said as he hopped onto the shuttle. "Please, keep running the PAW Patwol the way it is now. Don't just stop because you don't have the pilots, a cop, a tech expert, and a watew wescuew."

"You'd better come back to me, Zuma." Ryder said.

"I'll twy" Zuma said. "No pwomises."

Ryder cried as he heard that.

Shadex had said nothing. "If you're done with your emotional break down, I need to be going now," he said and turned to board the ship

Ryder kept crying, praying that Zuma would come back to him and stay.

Shadex starts his spacecraft up and begins to fly off.

"ZUMAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryder's voice echoed sadly.

Marshall hugs Ryder "I'm sure he'll be back sir. Just like I know Chase, Scott, Skye, and Tom will be back. We just have to be patient."

"But it'll be hard to run the team without them." Ryder said.

"That may be true sir. But it's what they would want us to do." Marshall said before going to check on Rocky.

Ryder sighed, knowing Marshall was right. "Alright. I'll try to be as patient as possible."

 **~Everest's Room, Lookout Tower.~**

Everest was in her room getting dressed after taking a shower.

Elsa sniffed out Everest's scent and knocked on her door.

"Come in Elsa!~" Everest said within her room.

"How did you know it was me?" Elsa asked as she walked in.

"Who else would be coming to me this early?" Everest giggled.

"Ryder to inform you of an emergency?" Elsa teased playfully.

"True" Everest giggled as she grabbed Elsa and kisses her.

"Mmmmmm." Elsa moaned as she kissed back.

Everest slipped her paws to the zipper of her lover's outfit and slowly unzips it while kissing Elsa.

"Go for it, hot stuff. You know you want to." Elsa giggled.

"You're damn right I do" Everest giggled as she pulls off the outfit.

Elsa growled sexually as she was stripped.

Everest wanted to be stripped by Elsa.

Elsa unzipped Everest's dress too.

Everest growls sexually. "Yes strip me my sexy lady~"

Elsa removed Everest's dress. "No problem."

Everest licked her lips as she goes to strip Elsa completely naked.

"You see something you like?" Elsa asked as she touched Everest's butt while she kissed her.

"No but I will~" Everest smirked as she stripped Elsa's bra and panties off.

Elsa chuckled and smirked too.

"Go for it sexy mama~" Everest giggled.

Elsa stripped Everest's bra and panties off too.

Everest leads Elsa to the bed, kissing her as she gets on top of her and moaning as their breasts rubbed against each other.

"You always know how to make me smile." Elsa said as she moaned from the pleasure she was receiving.

"That's my job to make my girlfriend smile and pleasure her"

"Don't stop. Please! I beg you!" Elsa whimpered cutely.

Everest kept rubbing their breasts together as she slips two fingers into her lover's pussy.

Elsa moaned louder as Everest fingered her pussy while rubbing their breasts together. "Oh, babe! Yes!"

Everest keeps fingering Elsa's pussy while still rubbing their breasts together, moaning her name happily.

Elsa moaned louder. "Oh, Everest! Yes! Say my name!" 

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck ELSA!" Everest howls as she came from the breast rubbing.

"EVEREST!" Elsa howled as she did the same as her lover and also came all over Everest's paw.

Everest pants as she places her pussy on Elsa's.

Elsa moaned. "You're so good to me." 

Everest smiled as she rubbed her pussy against her lover's.

"Okay, I take that back. VERY good to me!" Elsa said as her pussy was rubbed. 

Everest howls as she came hard onto her pussy and pants hard.

Elsa came hard too. "That felt so good!"

Everest yawned. She always felt tired after a loving session of pussy rubbing.

Elsa yawned too. "Want to cuddle? I brought my blanket."

"Yes we can cuddle~" Everest giggled "The door is locked so we can cuddle naked~"

"Yay!" Elsa said as she clapped her paws like a little puppy.

Everest giggled at her girlfriend's display of puppyhood. It was cute.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"I like when you act like a puppy Elsa~" Everest giggled.

Elsa panted and wagged her tail happily. "Thanks. So do I."

"Come here, El" Everest giggled.

Elsa obeyed and went to Everest.

Everest murrs as she cuddles Elsa.

Elsa smiled as the two lovers snuggled

Everest fell asleep.

Elsa fell asleep too.

 **~Shadex's Ship, Space. 11 am~**

"Computer! Autopilot to ShadowHound Base!" Shadex said getting the suit off. "Disgusting,"

Zuma was sitting in the co-pilot's seat upset that Rocky wouldn't keep his nose out of his business. 'Why Wocky? Why did you have to be all suspicious about whewe I was going? Why couldn't you just have taken my wowd fow it?' Zuma thought to himself.

"I'll say that Rocky bastard is smarter than I give him credit for," Shadex said. "Damn, I was this close to making off with you with guns blazing!"

"He's the smawtest one on the PAW Patwol." Zuma said. "Thanks fow shooting that dawt to get him off of the scent so to speak. While I'm not happy that had to happen, I'm glad it did."

"Yea well you gotta do things you don't like to get things done. Of course, I don't think that's the last of him. He's gonna try to come after you, he's gonna put the pieces together," Shadex said.

"That what wowwies me babe. What if he finds out I'm wowking with the ShadowHounds? You'll end up killing all of them like you said you would if I told them. And I came close to telling them." Zuma said. "He's my best fwiend. Well I'm not too suwe now. He might hate me now fow hiding this fwom him."

"Don't worry. I've got that covered. You just bring your cute little butt over here~" Shadex murred

Zuma giggled. How Shadex always manages to bring him out of a slump he'll never know. He goes to Shadex.

Shadex grabs the lab and kissed him deeply and aggressively. All that built up steam from nearly blowing his cover's gotta be released someway.

Zuma kissed back just as aggressively. He was pent up from all that stress.

"Mmmmph~" Shadex murred taking his pants off and letting his three cocks out

Zuma drops his pants and presents his ass. "Pound me~"

"Gotta lube you up first," Shadex said licking his lips as he gets down and pushes his tongue into the chocolate lab's tight little hole.

Zuma moans as the tongue was pushed in. "oooooooooooooooh yes~" Zuma howls in pleasure.

Shadex chuckled as he enjoys the taste of Zuma's ass, pushing his tongue in deeper and wiggling it around.

Zuma murrs as his mate licks his ass.

Shadex pulls out and rubs his cocks on Zuma's butt teasingly.

Zuma moans as Shadex teases his butt.

"Ready Zuma?" Shadex asked

Zuma nods spreading his hole for the cocks.

Shadex pushes all three in slowly, moaning at how tight it is.

"Fuck! That feels even bettew the second time~" Zuma moaned.

Shadex grabs Zuma's hips and begins thrusting

Zuma moans as Shadex thrusted into his tight and needy hole.

Shadex thrusts deeply in, making loud slapping noises as his balls smack against Zuma's ass.

Zuma was dripping precum from his hard and throbbing cock as he was being fucked by Shadex.

Shadex thrusts deep and hard, moaning as he bites Zuma's neck lightly.

Zuma howls and cums from the bite on his neck and the pounding he was receiving.

Shadex murred as he kept going.

Zuma was panting now as Shadex kept pounding him.

Shadex howled as he cums hard into Zuma.

Zuma turns around and kisses Shadex while moaning at the feeling of his warm cum.

Shadex kissed back. "Damn your good~"

"Well I am the sexiest lab alive~" Zuma smirked.

"I don't doubt that," Shadex said. "We've still got a long ways to go, up for round two?"

"Wound two? HELL YES!" Zuma said.

Shadex smirked as he started pounding Zuma hard again

Zuma moans louder then he has before.

"Mmmmmmmm" Shadex said putting more force into it than before

"Ooooooooooh fuck yes! HAWDEW!" Zuma yelled in lust.

Shadex goes EVEN HARDER. "YEA! SCREAM MY NAME!"

"OHHHHHHHH FUCK YES SHADEX! FUCK YOUW SLUTTY LAB!~" Zuma moaned.

Shadex thrusts more and more and more until he cums a second time, knotting Zuma with all three knots.

Zuma howled out as he came twice more from the second pounding, panting heavily.

"Ahhhhhhh fuck," Shadex said panting. The cab was hot, sweating drip off his fur as he hugs Zuma. "I love you Zumie~"

Zuma hugs back and murrs. He was too lost in the pleasure to speak.

"Sleep now, I'll wake you when we get there,"

Zuma nodded and fell asleep.

 **~ShadowHound Base, 12:30 am, Dark side of the Moon~  
**

Zuma was still asleep not knowing that he and Shadex had landed at the ShadowHound Base.

Shadex landed his stealth jet at the intel wing of the base. "Zuma, wake up my little slut~" Shadex whispered nipping the lab's ear

Zuma moaned from the nip "We thewe babe?" he yawned as he stretched.

"Yes, now I need to get dressed and ready to talk to them. They'll shoot you dead if I don't explain,"

"So I stay hewe until you come back?" Zuma asked Shadex.

"Yes." Shadex said as he pulled out of Zuma

"Huwwy babe" Zuma said getting impatient.

Shadex got dressed in his uniform and went out to greet the landing crew.

A few minutes later he returned with the head of the Shadow hounds, Shadow Moore.

"Shadow, I promise you he won't be much trouble. He'll be by my side every second." ****

"Alright, I'm trusting your judgement, but any trouble, and he'll be gone. Got it?" Shadow asked Shadex.

"Yes Sir!" Shadex said. He gets into the cockpit. "Okay Zuma, It's safe, lemme carry you out,"

Zuma wagged happily as he heard Shadex.

Shadex picks Zuma up and carried him out of the spacecraft. "Welcome to the base."

"Ooooooh fancy~" Zuma said.

"Heh. He might actually make a good recruit Shadex" Shadow said.

"I would think so to, if he weren't so attached to the PAW Patrol." Shadex said

"Yeah that does present a problem" Shadow said.

Shadex kisses Zuma's cheek. "Well in the meantime, There was nothing to report Sir besides Chase, Skye, Scott, and Tom being transported to the ERTF Base. I'll have the complete report emailed to Serena."

"AND Where the hell is TYLER? He's been missing for awhile now" Shadow said "and very good Shadex."

"I'll keep my eye out for your brother. Come along Zuma, I need to get to my office." Shadex said.

Shadow nodded and walked away as Zuma followed Shadex.

Shadex was the head of stealth and Intel, so his office wasn't just a regular one. It's pretty luxurious and well equipped. There's a couch with a coffee table, a bookshelf with various books, and a highly advanced computer setup with various monitors, touchscreens, keyboards, and control panels.

Zuma was very impressed by how high tech Shadex's office was. It seemed more advanced than the Lookout. "Wow. This. Is. AWESOME DUDE!" He continues to look around his mate's office.

"Make yourself comfortable, we'll be here for awhile," Shadex said getting on the computer.

"Ooooooooh comfy~" Zuma said jumping onto the couch.

"Computer, compose email to Scrappy. I have a complaint of FIFTY PAGES for that son of a-" Shadex mumbled.

After a lot of typing, Shadex finished. "Alright, Computer, locate Tyler Moore."

Since Shadex was in charge of intel and stealth, he had control over the shadowhound's CHiP System. Each member had one implanted upon orientation to help the higher ups keep track of everyone, to discourage betrayal, and to know where they were exactly, mostly to ensure no one was kidnapped.

Tyler had went exploring and somehow ended up on Mars.

The computer showed Shadex Tyler's location.

Shadex groaned and picked up his radio. "Shadex to Shadow, come in commander Shadow,"

"Shadow here what's up Shadex?" Shadow replied to Shadex's radio call.

"I Found Tyler. He's on Mars." Shadex said.

"MARS?!" Shadow started freaking out. "How the hell did he get there?!"

"Calm down sir. I can head there myself to pick him up personally."

"Please do shadex." Shadow said once he calmed down.

"Ten-Four," Shadex said. "Computer, Status update on the ERTF?"

"Getting ready to send a team out to Venus" The Computer said.

"Venus? What for? That planet's hotter than mercury due to all the gases in the atmosphere, not to mention how acidic said gases are… it's a deadly wasteland! Still… Prepare a surveillance drone to follow the squadron heading there."

"Yes sir Shadex" The computer replied.

Shadex gets his Radio on again. "Shadex to Scrappy, do you read Engineer Scrappy?"

"Scrappy here, what's your pleasure today?"

"HEY MOTHERFUCKER! DID YOU GET MY EMAIL ABOUT FUCKING USING SCRAP METAL FOR MY STEALTH CRUISER AAAAAND INSTALLING SUPER BRIGHT LIGHTS AS WELL?!" Shadex screeched

"Sheesh calm down, I'll fix it." Scrappy grumbled.

"And you better not fuck it up this time or I'll send Zhadex over to rape your ass again! That's a promise, and don't think I won't! You're not the head engineer, your a simple apprentice whom I've had the misfortune to be assigned with…"

"FUCK! Fine! I'll fix your ship using your specifications" Scrappy said and went to the hangar.

Shadex cackled as he turned the radio off. "Zhadex is my personal robotic copy that was built by the head engineer just for me. I had him add a few fun 'features' to him. The wonders it has done for me!" Shadex told Zuma.

"He sounds awesome babe" Zuma chuckled.

"I'll show you him right now actually. It'll be awhile before that scrounging asshole finishes repairs on my cruiser before I can go get Tyler." Shadex said. He takes Zuma's hand and leads him out of the office

Zuma was wagging as he followed Shadex. "This base is AWESOME dude. It's so amazing!"

"Yea, Shadow has his ways of getting good tech." Shadex said as he lead Zuma to his personal quarters.

"This seems to be way more advanced in tech then at the Lookout." Zuma said.

"Well We're a mercenary group. We make a living off of running errands for clients. We need to do the absolute best job we can, or otherwise, what would be the point?" Shadex said opening his door.

"twue twue." Zuma said as he followed Shadex.

It's a very comfortable room with a few luxuries. A robotic like copy of Shadex sitting in the corner, plugged in the wall.

"intwesting. A wobot? Wydew's got a wobot dog" Zuma observed

"Yep, but this one is hella lot mroe advanced than Ryder's tin can. Zhadex! Awaken!"

The robot turns on, whirring to lift and standing up. "Greetings Master Shadex. How may I be of service today?"

"Zhadex, this is my fuck boy over here, Zuma. Put him on your 'Exclusions' list." Shadex said.

"Done. Hello Zuma," Zhadex repiled.

Zuma blushed when Shadex said that.

"Well, better get comfortable. I have to go pick up Tyler off of Mars when Scrappy fixes my spacecraft. You can come with me, or stay here and get aquantienced with Zhadex~"

"who is this 'Tyler'?" Zuma asked

"Youngest brother of the Moore family. Shadow's been looking after him since Lightning and Serena left him. He's a good kid, just tends to get in trouble while 'exploring'. I often have to go save him when he gets into trouble. At least he didn't getting into a fight with the japanese again…" Shadex said

"ah okay. Well, I'll stay hewe."

Shadex nodded. "Zhadex, keep him out of trouble while i'm away. Zuma, if you get bored, you can ask Zhadex for some 'fun'," He smirked

"of couwse. Be safe please?" Zuma asked Shadex

"Don't worry fuck boy, I can take the entire ERTF fleet alone, I'll be right as rain. Just you wait, i'll be back and pounding you to oblivion before you know it~" Shadex teased, kissing ZUma's forehead. "Behave yourself," He said before leaving.

Zuma blushed. He looks around the room.

Zhadex, a desk with a laptop, the SHadowhounds logo as the screensaver, an entrance to a personal bathroom, a queen size bed, and a purple book on the desk labeled 'Journal'.

Zuma wanted to read the journal but felt it would be invading Shadex's privacy.

"Excuse me Zuma, are you wishing to read his journal?" Zhadex asked

"I was. But then I decided it would be wude to wead it"

"Shadex has alerted me you are free to read it

It is mostly a log of everyday activities of the ERTF, he keeps a close eye on them."

"oh well if he said its alwight, then may I please see it?"

"Of course you may."

Zuma picks it up and opens it

 _February 28th, 2021_

 _We've done it. Several surveillance drones have slipped onto the ERTF base while their shields were disabled from a meteorite shower. Now there is no secrets they can keep from us. All five are fully functional, have the highest on stealth tech, and have self destruct if discovered._

 _Things are heating up down on earth. Point of interest is the PAW Patrol. Scott and Chase are deep in their relationship as well as Skye and Tom. Rocky and Marshall have yet to admit their feelings. As for Zuma… damn I have never seen a finer lab._

 _Nevertheless, we've been seeing a third party in spacial matters. All we know is that they're called ''Dark Matter". Commander Shadow is very concerned about them and has ordered more scouts to find their base and to gain more intel on them._

 _They're up to something very sinister, I am positive._

 _On another note, Scrappy got raped by Zhadex again for failing to fix my cloak device. Nearly got spotted by the ERTF. Hopefully Zhadex's steel cock inside his ass will remind him to do it right next time._

Zuma was intrigued but the rape part made him hard as a rock

"Hormones detected… Zuma, are you in need of relief?" Zhadex asked

Zuma nodded "please~"

Zhadex whirs and beeps. "Preference?"

"Blowjob please. I' my ass for your master~"

Zhadex picks up Zuma and lays him on the bed. He goes down to pull Zuma's pants and speedo off just enough to free his cock.

Zuma's cock bounced up when Zhadex freed it.

Zhadex set to work immediately, opening his mouth revealing a synthetic mouth dripping with synthetic saliva. He swallows Zuma's entire length and sucks hard

Zuma howled in pleasure. Who know being pleasured by a Cyborg felt sooo good?

Zhadex sucks more and more, adjusting to obtain the maximum pleasure he can deliver

"HOLY FUCK! I'M GOING TO WELEASE!"

Zhadex does nothing but improve his efforts.

Zuma grabs the cyborgs head and pushes it down all the way on his cock as he howled releasing his cum into his mouth.

Zhadex gulped it down without a complaint or noise. He waits for Zuma to push him off.

Zuma accidentally roughly pushes Zhadex off when he was done cumming

Zhadex said nothing at all, licking his lips clean as he stood back up. "Is Zuma satisfied?"

"yes he is. Thanks dude!"

"You are most welcome. I am equipped and programed for maximum satisfaction, our experience has been record, and data created will help me give you even more pleasure next time."

"I look forward to it~" Zuma murrs.

"Is there anything else I may do to serve you?"

"a nice cup of water would be nice" Zuma chuckled

Zhadex heads into the bathroom and returns with a cup of cool clean water

Zuma drinks the cool refreshing water "ahhh. Now we wait for Shadex to come back."

"ETA; 5 hours." Zhadex said going into standby mode.

 **~ERTF Headquarters, Earth's Moon, 3 pm~**

"You and your team may take off to begin your investigation when ready, Private Jones." Commander Trask said.

"Yes sir Commander. Chase, Skye, and Tom with me!" Scott said as he led the way to the hangar.

"Yes sir, Scott sir!" Chase said.

"Right behind you, sir." Tom said respectfully.

"Okay guys, into your fighters. We need to investigate Venus." Scott said.

"Try to keep up, Skye." Tom said with a smirk.

"Challenge accepted"

"Second place bottoms?" Tom offered.

Chase leaned toward Scott. "Why do those two always have to turn something into a competition? I know they want to make it fun, but they have to focus."

"Nothing wrong with a friendly competition babe" Scott giggled.

"Very well, then. See ya!" Chase said as he raced to his fighter while laughing.

"GET BACK HERE!" Scott laughed as he jumped into his fighter taking off with Skye following behind.

"Chase is on the case of getting back at you for that!" Chase said as he took off after him.

"Why, you sneaky Cockapoo. Get back here, you!" Tom said as he took off after Skye and tried to gain on her.

Scott chuckled as they all reached the space lane headed to Venus.

Skye smirked as she flies to Venus.

Tom pulled up beside Skye as Chase pulled up beside Scott.

 **~Surface, Venus, 4 pm~**

Scott landed on the surface.

Chase, Tom, and Skye landed next to Scott.

"Environmental mode on guys." Scott said to his team. "We're here to investigate suspicious activity.

"Yes sir!" the three pups said as they went into environmental mode.

Venus was known to have desert like windstorms. Scott put up his arm to have his team stop and take cover.

Tom, Chase, and Skye obeyed.

"Wow. Sure is windy here." Tom whispered.

"I had no idea the weather here was that hot." Chase said.

"That's Venus for ya" Scott chuckled "Just be thankful we aren't on Mercury"

"Why's that?" Tom asked.

"Mercury is the closest to the sun, so extremely hot" Scott said

"Yep, that planet's hotter in heat then you are in sexiness babe~" Skye flirted.

"Wrongo, hot stuff. That's actually you." Tom smirked.

"Oooooh! Did you hear that, babe?" Chase asked with a snicker.

"Sounds like somepup is in trouble~" Scott snickers

"Yep. I bet he'll be bottoming when we get back." Chase said.

"I'll bottom for you~" Scott murrs.

"You're on. But let's do our job first." Chase said.

Scott snickered. Tom was sooooo going to be on bottom.

Tom blushed since their communication was connected. He heard every word they said.

Skye winks at Tom.

Tom blushed even more, but winked back.

Chase snickered at what they were doing "What are we going to do with those two, babe? I mean, Private."

"you two better start focusing on the mission!" Scott reminded them

"Yes sir!" Tom said as he kept his scanner and weapons ready.

"SHIT GET DOWN!" Scott dove for cover as they saw a patrol of ten figures.

Tom and Chase dove for cover too, almost firing at them.

"How can be surviving out here, sir? We're in environmental suits." Tom asked.

"they must have advanced tech or something? Scott said.

Chase secretly scanned the patrol as they went by.

"interesting. Dark Matter scouts have a built in environmental mode in their suits"

"Like us." Chase said as he looked at the readings.

"yea. We better get back to base to report our findings but let's wait for the patrol to leave."

But then, Tom saw some armor pieces from a previous scout that didn't survive the planet's heat "Chase! Scott! Over here!"

"interesting find. Chase, scan this armor."

Chase did so.

High above in the acidic atmosphere, the Shadowhound's droid hovered, watching the task force on the surface of the planet. It took photos of them with the armour, already having the scan results hacked from their own tech, sending it back to its base. 

"anything? Weaknesses?" Scott prompted

"Looks like he didn't have much protection at the chest. The heat and acid went through the chest part of the armor, got to the heart, and fried him inside out. This scout never had a chance. He wasn't prepared for this heat like we were." Chase said.

"alright let's get off this goddamn death trap" Scott said.

"Should we take the armor and put it under quarantine before showing Commander Trask or just leave it?" Chase asked.

"leave it. Commander Trask has the data already."

"Alright. After you, then. Skye, Tom, stay close." Chase said.

"Yes, sir." Tom said.

Scott had his laser rifle at the ready just in case the patrol came back

Chase, Tom, and Skye all went aboard the ship safely, keeping their suits on until it was safe to turn off the environmental mode.

"Fuck. I hope we don't have to step paw on this planet again" Scott grumbled

"Why? Are you hurt?" Tom asked kindly.

"no. Im fine. Just hate the planet is all"

"Okay. And we're keeping environmental mode on our suits on until it's safe to turn it off."

"Doesn't matter. Our fighters are more than capable to protect us from the acidic atmosphere."

Tom nodded and turned off the environmental mode on his suit.

"Shall we head for base?" Chase asked.

"yes." Scott said.

Chase started the ship and began the liftoff.

The drone watches the task force ship take off and leave the planet. Once they were gone it lowers to the surface and proceeds to pick up the armour. Storing it in it's storage compartment, it takes off, following the task force spacecraft.

Chase flew the ship back to the ERTF base "Home base, this is Chase Star, requesting permission to land."

"private Star, welcome back" The air controller said

"Thank you, sir. Approaching Hangar 1 now." Chase said.

"Lower shields and raise them back up once they're inside." Trask said.

"yes sir. Alpha squad has landed. I repeat Alpha squad has landed."

 **~Hangar 1, ERTF Base, 8 pm~**

Chase landed inside the hangar and the shields went back up as Trask came in to meet them.

"Well Skye, looks like I learned a thing or two from you about flying." Chase said.

Skye chuckled "Good thing too"

"Oh? Why's that?" Chase asked.

"because if ya didnt, ya would have crashed into the hangar door" she giggled

"True. Thanks." Chase said as he gave the Cockapoo an ear scratch like a friend.

"Welcome back, Private Jones. We got those readings you sent us." Trask said.

"thanks sir. May we go to our quarters for the night?"

"Yes. Go enjoy yourselves tonight. And great job. I knew we made the right choice in choosing you four." Trask said as he patted Scott's shoulder.

Scott hops into Chase's arms

Chase chuckled "Hey, you."

Scott yawned. Leading missions was hard work.

"Cuddle with me in bed?" Chase asked.

"always, cutie" Scott murred.

"Naked?" Chase whispered in his ear.

"nah too cold tonight for that" Scott giggled.

"Okay. I'll still wrap us up in a warm and cozy blanket anyway." Chase said as he carried Scott into their quarters.

Scott was wagging the entire time.

Chaas chuckled "You're so cute when you wag like that."

"thanks~"

"You're welcome." Chase said as he lied Scott on the bed.

Scott instantly fell asleep as he was exhausted.

Chase cuddled Scott and fell asleep holding him.

Tom, however, was trying to get to his and Skye's quarters before Skye did.

Skye was just walking there.

Tom saw Skye and raced to the door.

"Silly lab~ what are you doing?"

Tom giggled and blushed nervously "Having a little fun?"

Skye ruffles his head fur lovingly.

Tom chuckled as she did.

"You're sleeping on bottom mister~"

Tom blushed.


End file.
